altered course
by openbook902
Summary: Narutos friends learn his terrible secret after a trainging day demon and then soon after Naruto has changed more then you would think wait till chap 6 to decide if you like it or not k lol
1. training ends meeting old friends

**Altered course**

_Thoughts_

_**Demon/Inner Self**_

"Speech"

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, or get any profit from writing this story. I do this for my own purpose of having fun.

Naruto was storming through the streets of konoha with a look of extreme worry and anger slapped across his face

it was well past curfew and all he could think of what was said by the sakura to his friends earlier

_How the hell… how the hell could she tell them about Kyubi. If anyone should tell them it should be me… and the day was going so well…_

_**Flash back**_

Naruto had just finished his elemental training after less then two days a feat which would normally take well over two years

And was trying to combine a few of his jutsu's with wind chakra (kage bunshin was easy enough but rasengan was simply in his words impossible) he was at it for a few hours before deciding to continue up on it tomorrow

So he walked around town playing with kids and getting the usual death glares by many villagers and shinobi. But he was in to good of a mood to be put down

He actually met up with gai's team and decided to train with Neji and lee in taijutsu and surprisingly Naruto was doing the best his stamina was apparently still improving and not to mention Jiriya's lessons had come along nicely. By an hour later he had actually war them down enough that Naruto was able to over power them and win to an even bigger surprise. So at the end of the match they called it quits and walked over to the crowd of his friends that had been there watching.

The group now consisted of Rock Lee, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura and Naruto. (Choji was on a mission and Tenten had to go to work for her fathers' store)

And to celebrate his happy day Naruto insisted on celebrating! "TO SUSHI" made everyone goes wide eyed in confusion not believing it was Naruto any more

Until he explained that he needed a place to sit with his friends (Ichiraku only had the bar seats so he couldn't have a real good talk with them)

They finally arrived at the restaurant- to which at the sight of Naruto about 4 parties got up and walked out at the sight of Naruto.

With a few confused looks they took there seats and gave there orders to the now sneering waiter

"What's with the people here everyone looks so uncomfortable and angry don't you feel it?" asked Ino

"Not sure it's probably just your imagination" mused Naruto

'_Well then why are they all looking at you Naruto?' the collective group mused_

So after the acward entrance the group started loosening up a talking more freely

Konohamaru had even shown up

"So I take it you know we are all a little curious to what you have been up to for nearly 3 years" shikamaru stated flatly not really asking him a question

After swallowing the last of his food he forced on his usual fox grin to cover up the fact he wanted to avoid it all together and stay on a lighter subject but knew he couldn't/

"I don't think it's too troublesome I suppose (laugh) what you want to know?"

"Well first off I think were all glad to see you aren't a midget any more" came from Sakura with a smile

Naruto growled and gave a friendly smile "yeah feels good to, I WAS SO TIRED OF THOSE MEAN JOKES EH SAKURA!!" as he looked at her accusingly

"WELL IT WASN'T MY FAULT SHORTY ha"

"But when you were fighting Lee and Neji it seems you have improved quite a bit it was amazing"

"Not to mention he was holding back" added shikamaru dryly

Everyone besides Sakura Naruto and Shika were stunned by the news

"WOW THAT'S AMAZING BOSS WHAT KIND OF TRAINING DID YOU GET!"

"Well I just tried really… hard… OH and the weight training helped me with speed and stuff"

"How much are you using?" came Kiba (sounding almost worried)

"… I believe last time the weights were raised was too…"

"13 hundred lbs on whole"

Everyone's jaw just dropped and just threatened to fall off

Lee was just in a fetal position with anime tears trying to find an excuse for Naruto's growth

"Hey! If you had weights on how come you never took them off when we were going to save Garra?"

…well you see-…

Everyone leaned in closer to hear

"I –forgot"

Everyone feel over twitching and chanted the word "baka" in there head

"Psh how did we lose to you" Neji asked him self quietly

"Speaking of witch though I've been having some back problems I should take it off"

He pulled off his over jacket (the orange and black jumpsuit) and was started zipping down the weighted vest leaving a star struck Hinata Tenten, and Ino.

Until they noticed something a weird when he had fully unzipped the vest.

"Naruto what's with the tattoo? It looks really cool" Konohamaru asked his idol

Causing a perverted laugh to come from Kiba where Shino just pushed him to stop

"Huh?" Naruto looked down and he saw it

There was his seal for the Kyubi on his stomach plain as day in dark black lines

_What the- wh-why is that there I'm not molding my chakra I'm just sitting here it shouldn't be showing and this didn't happen at the water fall… I'm going to need to talk to Baa-Chan._

"Looks an awful lot like a seal" accused Neji

"Boss?"

Putting on a smile to hide his worry again "ha don't worry I just got it today after training with sensei."

No one really bought it (except Kiba Lee) but they mostly decided to move on even though they couldn't get Naruto's worried face from when he saw the tattoo out of there mind though

Naruto zipped up his jump suit and then for the rest of the night the group continued to talk having fun

A few hours later the only people left included the lazy strategist Shikamaru, the pink haired medic-nin the two Hyuga's, Konohamaru and of course knuckle-head Naruto.

And now all they could think about was _the stares at Naruto and his tattoo _

"So how about you guys anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

"I'm going to be entering the Chunnin exams this year!"

"Ah that's awesome I guess your going to be out ranking me then (hah)"

"But Naruto you can understand we still have a few more questions… I know its trouble some but…"

Now in a whisper "why are you getting so many angry stares in this restaurant?"

Making a grim smile Naruto looked up with his blue eyes and stared at the other from across the table "well it's a touchy subject id rather avoid the reasons but to give you a summary they see me in the same eyes as an enemy."

Everyone save Sakura gave a confused face trying to understand why people would think that this was Naruto for crying out loud

"What do they think you're going to do, destroy the village or something?" Konohamaru asked confused

"Well yeah… actually hah…"

"b-but Naruto kun t-that's not fair you're not l-like that at all!"

Giving another fox grin "Thanks Hinata! That really means a lot!"

Giving a bright blush "n-no problem n-Naruto Kun"

"You wouldn't hurt the village right naruto-nisan?" the small Gennin asked

"Nah no way I'd die before I hurt this village"

_Ah how he would soon regret those very words_

"Does this have to do with the burden you mentioned back at the Chunnin exam Naruto?"

Scratching his head and lowering his head "yeah…" then looking up noticing the falling mood waves his arms out cartoonishly "but hey hey hey that's not why were here were to have fun! Right?"

No response

Neji had finally had enough so remembering Naruto grabbing his stomach during the Chunnin exams decided to take a closer look with his Byakugan at the tattoo

_So! It is a seal… it's so complicated I've never seen anything like this._

He started focusing more chakra into his eyes just incase there was more to the seal but it was defiantly more then he expected.

Covering Naruto's entire body was second part to the seal twisting and turning all along his body

_This is impossible, even with Naruto's headway in training there is no way he could make this. It would take decades to learn the skill to this point… _

_What does it even do…?_

_It wouldn't be like the bird cage seal because the stomach wouldn't be a very effective hold on the person it was placed. Summoning? No the stomach isn't accessible enough to be effective in battle…_

_Then what!…_

Pumping more chakra into his eyes with his anger he noticed some more

Starring he noticed that it was leaking the red chakra from the chunin exams by the barrel full

_Doesn't he notice a human would die if he was wasting his chakra like this for more then an hour?_

The room was now staring at Neji at this point seeing how he hadn't moved for over 5 mins and had his byakugan activated

"Eh Neji …Neji…. NEJI!! HELLO" Naruto asked annoyingly

"Eh Neji nisan what were you looking at?" Hinata looked worryingly

Naruto looked really confused when he saw Neji's look of deep thought but never peering away from Naruto.

"What are you thinking about Ni-san?" Hinata chimed again. Noticing his subtle confusion smacked on his face"

"Hinata… (His voice was stern causing Hinata to imagine her father's image over Neji) I want you to go home; I need to talk to Naruto san…"

"B-but what's wrong why do I have to go?" Hinata asked worryingly

"BECAUSE I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO ASK NARUTO…!"

"Ill fill you in on it later but until then you have to go…" he gave the usual Hyuga glare Byakugan still activated to show there was no arguing

Sakura was shocked at Neji's uncaring words and just looked for a reason why he could even think of doing it. Not coming up with one she decided to say something till she was cut off.

"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU BAKA SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" Naruto exclaimed

Neji felt the red chakra grow stronger now and worried and hurriedly answered

"Cause I have something important to talk to you and I won't wait any longer and I feel as her protector Hinata shouldn't be here."

Getting even more frustrated and starting to show uncharacteristic compassion she stood up placing her hands on the table "who are you to say if I cant be here if its so important that I cant be here then" she started to calm down

"Then why should you…?"

Even more angry "I told you I will explain later it's obviously a _secret_ of Naruto's that's important so if you don't want me to tell him YOUR SECRET YOU WILL LEAVE!"

Naruto got the hint Neji was trying to imply decided- regrettably- that he also wanted her gone too

Sakura and shikamaru sat there silent watching the story unfold

Hinata was just terrified though

_I know how Nisan can be but how… how could he even think telling Naruto that before I can!_

She knew if that ever happened she could never forgive Neji

It was the first time she ever thought of using the curse seal on a branch member.

But instead steadied herself gave her good byes and hurriedly left fighting back the tears

Neji had a look of shame on his face but he knew deep inside it was for her own good

Naruto ran out side after a "ill be right back" to apologize to Hinata before they could continue

She frantic running off so mad saying ever curse word she could think of towards Neji until she heard a familiar voice

"EH! Hinata wait!"

She turned around looking at Naruto

_He caught up to her and looked down trying not to make eye contact feeling guilty for what happened and talked_

"Um… in understand your worried its cause you're a good person for it… but this is something pretty big and I'm not sure if I'm ready to tell any one ok… we can go out eat like that some other time ok?"

Blushing beat red at the possibiltys she didn't give a response

"That Ok Hinata?... Hinata!?" She just looked stunned thinking of spending tomorrow with Naruto alone at restaurant

Not trusting her voice all she could do was nod and respond with the usual "Hai" and hope Naruto didn't see her blush

"Ok I'll meet you at that bridge over there ok at around 5" pointing to a bridge down the street

Hai! _A little less nervously_

Ok then it's a date! (With his usual full face grin)

Hinata just had her pale eyes like dinner plates trying to figure out if this was true or a dream too surprised to talk she went into an almost comatose state not even moving

**Back at the sushi bar 5 mins later**

Naruto walked in with a look of slight worry on his face wondering what to say to the THREE genius's at the restaurant

He then sat down across from the other Hyuga… whose eyes full of anger and worry

_Naruto never new Neji cared so much about him that he would intentionally be so cruel to his own cousin, just to talk about something like this_

Neji was too deep in his concentrations on the upcoming conversation even to notice Naruto

All he could think do was torture himself with his own impossible theory's

All he knew was that Naruto's body was releasing a constant flow of the red chakra into his body from the seals And his Coils system was the largest he had ever he couldn't even believe Naruto could walk with them all throughout his body not to mention the 3 thickest all along his tail bone they weren't natural and had never seen them in any ones body

To say the least... Neji was quite confused

He was going to find out one way or another no if's and's or buts


	2. the plot thickens

**Altered course**

_Thoughts_

_**Demon/Inner Self**_

"Speech"

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, or get any profit from writing this story. I do this for my own purpose of having fun.

Naruto sat there worried

He sat there thinking of the questions to come wonder to answer truthfully or not

Deep in concentration till he noticed Sakura get pissed and Shikamaru get surprisingly annoyed as well

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO! First off "Ass boy" over here kicks out Hinata to have a talk with Naruto she leaves crying and nothing happens and then you-"

Shikamaru grabbed her shoulder stopping her from saying any more seeing naruto's hurt face.

"First things first why do you want them here but Hinata couldn't?" Sakura asked a with a pout

Neji looked up at the young blond and was about to answer till Shikamaru cut in

"I feel Neji doesn't think she's ready to hear this subject yet. If you can tell we three are the smartest of our peers, Neji is probably looking out for her best interests." Eyeing Neji

Sakura looked at Shikamaru confused then got her bearings and started listening intently feeling a whole new level of importance to this story

"S-so N-Neji… what do you want to ask?"

Neji cringed worrying if it was a mistake to snoop in on Naruto.

"Naruto …" was all Sakura could say seeing naruto's worry when it came to what Neji was going to ask

While Shikamaru sat trying to look indifferent but was also hanging onto the conversations every word.

"Naruto I want to know about your second type of chakra-"

_To which Naruto made an obvious cringe at the question_

"And I also want to know about your coils system and why you have such powerful seals covering your entire body"

Naruto then looked shocked "what do you mean my entire body? Don't you mean my stomach?" He asked obviously worried

"No it's covering your whole body only your stomach is visible though the rest covers the rest of you body mainly the face. There's no point playing dumb!"

Sakura then got a grasp of the subject at hand and sat at attention looking shocked and only uttered a single word in a shaky voice…

"_Kyubi"_

Shikamaru heard the young women next to him and just panicked

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN KYUBI!?"

There was a loud crash of plates being dropped throughout the restaurant and a panicked gasp by the rest of the customers.

Naruto's eyes shot huge in disbelief yelling in his mind** '**_HOW COULD SHE SAYTHAT OUT LOUD, JUST CAUSE I TOLDE HER DOESN'T MEAN SHE CAN TELL EVERYONE. IS THIS HOW SHE REPAYS MY TRUST_**?'**

Even in the back of his mind he heard the Kyubi laughingyelling** "some friends you got there kit now you will get the life you truly deserve"** but Naruto was too stunned to even respond.

Neji sadly sure wasn't

He stood up knocking the table and turned to Sakura yelling "WHAT DO YOU MEAN KYUBI YOU TRYING TO SAY NARUTO IS THAT DEMON"?

Naruto still hadn't moved

"That beast was killed by the yodamie there isn't a chance Naruto is the 9 tailed fox!"

Neji at this point was yelling more to convince himself rather then Shikamaru and Sakura

But he still couldn't help but worry

_What if it's true could he be the demon, he has those whisker marks, that toxic chakra his incredible strength_

_What… what would that mean…?_

Sakura was too ashamed at what she said without knowing to respond to any of this.

Shikamaru wouldn't make a decision until he heard the full story

Everyone's eyes were on Naruto

"**Come on boy tell them, go on scare them all away. These petty friends of yours, send them off screaming so they can tell the rest of the village and then you could be all alone with just the big bad demon, the one person who hates you the most in this entire world"**

All Naruto could do was shake in anger

"**You won't have a single friend, not even the adults will associate with you after what you did to the old pervert."**

"**No one wants you; no one wants the demon child around them. Why don't you just pull off the seal so I can your entire existence?"**

…

**DO IT BOY WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR YOU DAMN-**

SHUT UP!!

Naruto was now covered in two tails worth of the Kyubis chakra and hyperventilating in furry

He stood up and back handed the table he was sitting at out the 2nd story window with out giving it a second thought

WHAT REASON DO YOU HAVE TO JUDGE ME FOR SOMETHING I CANT CONTROL

No one could even breathe seeing the anger in Naruto's face

I NEVER DESERVED THE WAY I WAS TREATED AS A CHILD AND I SURE AS HELL DON'T DESERVE IT NOW. YOU'RE ALL A BUNCH OF DAMN BLIND BASTARDS YOU ALL MAKE ME SICK.

At the end of his sentence the demonic chakra pulsed out like a rocket causing a few civilians to pass out and all of the plants in the room to wither and die.

He stood there looking at his friends trying to calm down, but was useless being too hard with his friends faces covered in fear of the 15 year old.

He was about to apologize until the owner of the restaurant came out of his nervous jitter yelling his head off"

"Y-You better stay away f-from th-those kids I don't care if you're a demon I won't let you ruin the rest of the children of the village you destroyed all those years ago"

Another man stood up to help the restaurant owner

"That's right it doesn't mater what the Hokage's have said you're a monster and nothing more"

3 more stood

WE SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU WHEN WE HAD THE CHANCE

Naruto couldn't even respond as more and more people stood up to help the restaurant owner not a single person would come to his aide…

Not even his…Sakura Chan…

"**Sorry guys"**

He walked out the door trying to sort out his emotions - blowing out the wall to the left of the door on his way out

And he just walked through the streets back Konoha's for next few hours cursing as he tried to force back down the chakra

///Back at the sushi shop right after Naruto leaves///

YAAYYY WE SHOWED THAT DEMON

NEXT TIME THAT FOX BASTARD WONT SHOW HIS SMUG AROUND HERE HAHA

DAMN REALLY SHOULD OF DONE ALL OF THAT LIKE WE SAID

HAHA YEAH WHO KNOWS HOW MUCH BETER THIS PLACE WOULD BE

And after that everyone went back to there seats and continued to eat in almost a festive mood.

But Sakura Neji and Shikamaru still hadn't moved from their respective seats

Even with the table flung out the window it left them in an odd position

And Naruto's little outburst essentially proving the story the had said didn't light up the mood

"So what does this mean … this isn't a very clear story all we know is that Naruto has Kyubi no kitsune's power. But no reason to how or why he has the power"

"Its obvious most of the village knows…" Neji chimed in

"It's… its so confusing"

Causing to startle the two geniuses'

"Ok Sakura what's the story what have you learned about his situation so far it's not fair for me and Shikamaru not to know the truth about it"

"…All I know is that he has the 9 tails in him, other then that all I know is his strength while using the Kyubi chakra is controlled by how intense his emotions are

How strong are we talking about here Shikamaru asked scared?

Biting her lip there was a silence she had said enough already was it right

"I don't think I should say…"

"This is a mater of village security we need to know"

In hardly what you could call an audible tone she mumbled

Healmostbeatorochimaru

"What?" They both chimed in

In the same voice she said

Hecandefeatorochimari

Troublesome… we can't understand you Sakura tell us for kami's sake

Now she was to scared to even hold back she said in a frustrated yell

When he _lost control_ he took on Orochimaru without a scrat-

She stopped after realizing she said the worst thing a person could possibly say

WHEN HE LOSES CONTROL?

WHAT DO YOU MEAN!!

The boys barked back fearing for there lives now

The whole restaurant was once more dead quiet

They knew what the children were talking about

And now hearing the boy would go out of control at times and that when he did he was strong enough to take out the legendary 3 by himself was the last thing they wanted to hear

A man near the 3 shinobi stood up and picked up Sakura and held her in the air

the man had a scar across his face and had the natural tan of the 3rd Hokage but now hearing those words he was shaking and as pale as the moon

"You must be kidding right tell me the truth please"

Sakura could only look away disgusted in herself for what she had done and probably could not undo, to naruto's life

ANSWER ME!! IF WHAT YOU'RE SAYING IS TRUE THAT DEMON COULD DESTROY ALL OF FUCKING KONOHOA!!

"EH!"

The man holding Sakura turned to see Neji showing more anger in this one instant then his whole life ever did.

Standing up he talked in a normal volume voice but with enough anger to make the man wish he was

"She isn't doing anything wrong now put her down before you have to deal with us also she _is_ Hokage sama's apprentice by the way"

The man looked angry and lowered her back down to her feet

"well either way… we need talk to the Hokage… we need to stop the coming future… before its to late IF THAT MONSTER IS EVEN HALF OF WHAT SHE SAID NOW , IMAGINE WHAT HE COULD BE LIKE IN A FEW YEARS!"

Everyone shivered at the thought including Sak_ura, Neji and Shika_

Sakura had finally got her nerve back and was furious with a sad undertone of panic

Think Tsunade

"BUT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM… YOU DON'T KNOW HIS DREAMS HE IS A GOOD PERSON AND HAS SAVED EVERYONE OF HIS FRIENDS THAT HAS EVER NEEDED AS I SEE IT… IT SHOULDN'T MATER IF HE IS THE KYUBI'S CONTAINER OR NOT HES A GOOD PERSON AND I BELIVE HE WILL BECOME HOKAGE AND YOU WILL EAT YOUR WORDS SEEING HOW HE ACTS"

"Ha-ha" (came a cruel laugh) as they looked over and saw another "Jounin Do you honestly think the current Hokage, the council of the city or better yet THE PEOPLE OF THE VILLAGE will let him become Hokage. Hokage is one everyone must trust, who is going to trust that demon? HA it just proves the ignorance of the boy to attempt that dream what a dob-"

Cut off by Sakura's fist he was sent flying out the window Naruto broke earlier leaving him dead or close to it

"NEXT PERSON TO CALL HIM A DEMON IS GETTING THAT TEN TIMES WORST, I COULDN'T GIVE A CARE IN THE WORLD RIGHT NOW IF HE WAS A DEMON A SNAKE OR DEATH GOD UNTILL YOU MEET HIM YOU WONT JUDGE!!..."

"It maybe true that us 3 do not know the full story and we don't know how we will feel once were done finding out … BUT WERE NOT DECIDING ANYTHING TILL THEN, SO FOR NOW YOU CAN ALL ROT AS YOU LIVE YOUR LIFES OF PRECONVIED NOTION'S AND can go rot in hell

The three friends walked out the door still wondering of the story thinking of what was to come for there friend and the entire village in the coming days till they couldn't stand it any longer and went to there respective homes to sleep

_**End flash back**_

///With Naruto///

Naruto came up to the Hokage tower looking up at what could be as he thought the first time he came to a person for help other then training…

He stood there for ten minutes trying to decide to go in or leave until he finally started walking a way until he heard a familiar voice call out his name

"Naruto-kun Hello what are you doing out so late"?

… Hello Tsunade Sama…

Tsunade instantly knew something was wrong noticing the familiar suffix "ba chan" was not attached

But knowing Naruto he wouldn't complain about it so she didn't press the mater

"So Naruto what brings you out here so late?"

"…I was out with friends till… something happened and I was thinking about it so I took a walk"

Giving a grim face she asked "Would you like to come to the office in Naruto nisan?"

"… how about a walk? I wouldn't mind company but I would rather be out side we can head to the monument" pointing towards the statue of the Hokage's"

"Ok let's go"

So for the first few minutes they talked about life and how it was over there two year separation and telling funny stories "most at Naruto and Jiraiya's expense" (it took a lot for Naruto to convince his baa Chan that he was not turning into the super pervert in any way)

"So Naruto… I can see you're troubled and… I was hoping you could talk about it. I am the Hokage so I need to look out for my villagers" she stated smiling quoting the 3rd

Naruto gave a sad grimace and then looked back towards the city bellow him and decided to answer with another question

"First what were you doing out so late?"

"Just out for a drink"

(She had actually been out setting up preparations for the festival of the 16th anniversary of the Kyubi's demise's didn't want to stir more bad memories)

"Ah what else do you expect of the legendary sucker"

To which Naruto just giggled looking at the city thinking of his friends

"… Ah well today I was hanging out with my friends after the longest time and we were just having fun with a sparing match between me Neji and lee.

"I take it they won?"

"DON'T DOUBT THE NEXT HOKAGE OF COURSE I WON!"

(Tsunade had a small laugh and continued to listen)

"Ah well so then we all went to a sushi place for some dinner and had fun…" (At this point Naruto was saddened again)

"Well what happened after that Naruto?"

"Nothing I just went for a walk after"

Giving an anime sweat drop she asked sarcastically "you expect me to believe that?"

She scooted over to Naruto and rapper her arm around him "Naruto understand… I think of you as my younger brother you can tell me how you feel I won't show any pity I just worry for you…"

Ha-ha you know me ba Chan … Ah well um… (scratching his head to remember the details) at one point before everyone left I to take off my shirt to take off my weights but it turned out that my seal was showing even though I wasn't using chakra

The guys saw my confusion so knew it wasn't a normal tattoo so it got a little weird…

And then it started causing trouble…

Tsunade was stunned she had always worried for the future when Naruto had to explain his red chakra and powers to his friends but she was hopping it would come later when he had people to help him explain like one of there sensei's…

But there more to worry about then just his friends feelings

_How was the seal even visible it's undetectable unless Naruto is molding chakra…? What does this mean…? I need to ask Jiraiya…_

With a lil worry she stopped Naruto from continuing and asked him "Naruto before you go one… how was he able to see your seal were you molding chakra at the time?"

He closed his eyes to think

"No I it was just visible like a normal tattoo I was hoping you knew what it meant it just showed up today…

Tsunade was now extremely nervous with thoughts slipping into her mind as

_What if the Kyubi is getting loose… maybe naruto's coils system was failing… or maybe its naruto's fusion with the nine tails to many if's…_

"Naruto before you continue on I would like to see the seal ok?"

He gave his usual "huh?" and confused stare as his only reply

"Just take off your shirt I want to see your seal"

"Ok"

He took off his shirt and threw it to the side and then continued with his vest which he ended up throwing to the ground causing a noticeable thud and crack on the ground stretching all the say down the monument Tsunade's face which caused Tsunade to respond with a harsh whack to his head. Which after she stood up and looked at him.

And a few things came to her mind

Naruto's body sure had changed from the 2 and a half years ago His height added to a large sum of an effect but the muscles were the most noticeable giving the illusion of a pretty darn close to a flawless body

After thinking up the A reason she was disgusted in herself for it being the first thing she noticed hoping to Kami she did not become anything like Jiraiya

Jiraiya was obviously going overboard with the weights she would have to talk about that

But the 4th and most important thing was the seal… completely different she could feel first off a large amount of the Kyubi's chakra just pouring out wasting tons of chakra, and also the seals extreme change in appearance

It now had a braided pattern that circled around the center in a circle followed be spinning lines (similar to a drill bit) shooting out in a pattern similar to a snow flake and then the rest surrounding the new piece of the seal was the old seal just expanded around the new one. But the most confusing part was the yin-yang sign in the middle of the whole thing that worried her seeing how it seemed the white and black were mixing…

"…Naruto when did you say this seal started to stay on you permanently?"

"Yesterday I had my shirt off to learn wind manipulation and it wasn't there so it had to be today"

"Which reminds me I finally mastered the wind manipulation"

"Oh that's pretty interesting wind is pretty rar-… wait…HOW CAN YOU KNW WIND MANIPULATION ANY ELEMENT TAKES YEARS KAKASHI JUST STARTED TEACHING YOU YESTERDAY!?! IT TAKES YEARS!"

With a new training exercise using 2 thousand shadow clones so I gain a collective of there experience.

_What is going to happen to Naruto with the rate at which his new training seems to move at he will be stronger then Arashi at age 20_

All she could do was think it over for a few minutes till coming back to the problem at hand.

"Ok Neji says anything else about your body after using the Byakugan?"

Naruto thought for a few seconds before realizing the scariest part of what Neji had said

"Neji… Neji said after taking a better look he could see the seal over my entire body…"

If Tsunade was worried she didn't show it.

All she thought was how unfair naruto's life continued to grow

"Naruto first off I want you to lay down I want to see the rest of the seal so I will put you in a false sleep ok?"

"Hai…"He then nodded his head and laid down:

She made the appropriate hand signs then placed it on Naruto causing him to go into a deep sleep

She was about to try a Jutsu to reveal the rest of the seal until it revealed itself on its own spreading like a snake it wrapped around his entire body making a decorative x across his chest with wings shape adorned on his shoulder blades.

The original seal became more complex and would slowly spin under the skin but slow enough you wouldn't notice without paying attention…

But the most disturbing part was the face and back

The neck had what looked like a dog collar directly beneath the jaw with the four season kanji decorating it like tags

His temples were decorated with the right being yin and the left yang

The center had the outline for the circle of yin and yang

His whiskers turned longer and started to spread down the sides of his face and neck to his arms

And many other kanji were spread around the entire body

But the back Had 3 tails of the seal in ink and 4th tail looked as if it was slowly growing

Looking at the seals she had no idea what they meant and had to take down notes to decode later

_This is terrible he looks… so frightening I can't imagine what would happen if these seals became permanently showing as well… _

_As well as the 3 whole tails… the 4th is growing and that is the one where he loses consciousness… could his body be adapting to his demon self… I'll have to take him to the hospital just incase._

So she picked up the cursed teen and took her to the private ward for security not allowing any one other then she permits to see him

And with that she walked back to her own house to read over her books to attempt to understand the seals.

The sun was coming up and she knew she hand not found anything remotely close to naruto's seals designs and decided to get clean and ready for the long road ahead for the day.

When the group from the restaurant came storming in her office.


	3. the tension breaks

The next day…

9:00 am

**Tsundae** was in her office taking a well deserved _if fleeting _nap after she had stayed up the whole night worrying about her "little brother"

**Shikamaru** was playing shougi with Asuma and surprisingly losing **badly** to which Asuma couldn't help but worry seeing as this had never happened before. He knew something was up.

**Neji** was walking towards the main branch Hyuga compound to confront Hiashi on the subject of his "demon friend" _as how; he now referred to Naruto as such_

**Shikamaru **was … sleeping (who'd a-thunk)

**Hinata **had cheered up remarkably as if last night had never happened all she could think about was her date (as Naruto put it) with Naruto.

_I wonder if there was a reason Naruto used the word**… date**. I wonder if he meant anything more- no… no that's not right Hinata he likes Sakura-Chan…she is so lucky…I wonder how I would react if he blatantly asked me out_

HINATAS DREAMSCAPE

Naruto-"Hinata… I was looking for you"

Hinata- "YES NARUTO KUN WHY WERE YOU LOOKING FOR ME ANYTHING IN PARTICULAR!"

Naruto- "you're so pretty, strong and extremely confident so I was wondering" (starts playing with his finger like Hinata does when nervous)…

Will you go out with me!...?

Of course Naruto Kun

(Fast forwards to wedding day and then to kids and finally grand kids)

HINATAS ROOM

She finally woke up from her day dream blushing up a storm and went into her closet to find her clothes for later in the day

**Sakura**

Never went home…

**Naruto** was finally waking up to his day

Smiling he trys to stretch out till he notices something peculiar

"Why can't I move?"

He looks around to notice he is in the hospital and tries to remember why he was there

"Oh… yeah" remembering last night and how he still hadn't explained himself he started to feel angry at himself for the way he acted the night before and how he still probably had some explanations to give

_But why did baa Chan tie me down?... I wonder if something happened!_

"HELLOOOOOOOOOO ANY ONE OUT THERE?"

Oh Naruto Kun your awake nice to see yah.

"OH SHIZUNE hey ha nice to see you too… um why am I tied up?"

_She looks so sad I wonder what is wrong…_

"Oh no reason Naruto Kun"

While she said that she wasn't looking at Naruto which he took note to.

"Shizune what's wrong?" (Using a jutsu he escapes from the binding)

…Tsunade wants to tell you you'll have to wait until later until then… you can't leave the hospital…

(Giving a confused look) "Why can't I leave the room? I have to go and take Hinata out for ramen I can't break my word."

"I'm sorry Naruto…" hardly above a whisper

"If your sorry then just tell me we aren't getting any where like this"

"I c-"

"AND LOOK AT ME! WHY ARE YOU TREATING ME LIKE HOW THE VILLAGERS DO!"

Flinching at the yell Naruto backs off "I'm sorry Shizune…"

"If it's that important I'll wait for Tsunade but come or not I'm not breaking my promise to Hinata…"

Looking slightly better she looks up giving a smile "ok Naruto"

But also Tsunade wanted me to tell you a few things after she checked out your seal…

At the Hyuga compound

"I've come to see Hiashi"

"There is no training scheduled for you today come back when your-"

"It's important" looking up with a serious glare the guard knew there was no way to talk him down

Stepping aside he let Neji through

(Knock knock)

Come in…

"Hiashi sama" he said bowing

Hello Neji…

"I don't want to spend any more of your time then necessary so I will try and hurry"

"Continue"

Pausing for a moment "… I want to know about Naruto and his 2nd chakra…"

Out of all the questions Neji could ask this one was defiantly not in mind

"I'm at as much of a lost as you-"

"It doesn't mater how much you deny it I know if an entire restaurant knew about the Kyubi's true fate I have doubt in my mind that you do as well"

With out even responding Hiashi sat there for the moment weighing the responses he should or better yet could give

"If you know as much as the fact that Kyubi wasn't killed then you must know the law that forbids me from telling you"

Putting on an angry sneer he was about to respond till he was cut off by Hiashi

"But I also understand your old enough to deserve to know being as you treat the little demon as a friend you should know the truth"

Biting his lip "so then it's true he is … the Kyubi?" angry at himself for not knowing and confused about how his friend Naruto could be a demon…

"Well (smiling) according to the 3rd after the Kyubi was defeated he gave an announcement to the few shinobi who were still left after the destruction that the 9 tails was _sealed_ inside of Uzumaki and that the Yodamine was forced to give up his life for this final task…"

Thinking to himself

_So he isn't a demon… he is just the jailor but then how can he use the Kyubi's power… and If that is the whole story then how would the villagers know of the story_

"But after the meeting it didn't take long for the shinobi to regain there bitterness they had lost after believing the Kyubi was defeated"

"This was the beast that destroyed over half of Konohoa in the blinking of an eye and it was supposedly inside of a small child and the only assurance that it would be safe was from a dead man… so word got out and continued to spread till not a single person of our generation was oblivious. So to silence the people of this village the late Sarutobi made a double S class law stating that no one was allowed to speak truth of the demons fate in hopes of making the young _hero's_ life normal at least among his peers."

(Hero was full of spite and sarcasm showing Hiashi's true opinion of Naruto)

"But I can see it didn't help all to well as he still was shunned by his peers probably after they followed there parents feelings" Neji finished for Hiashi

(Smiling at the young jounin's intelligence)

"Yes that's correct"

"But if that's the story and Naruto isn't the demon why is he treated like one still?"

_So this is the sign you couldn't rid yourself of … Naruto_

"Ha well its cause he is the demon"

Neji shivered at this

"If the entire village's shinobi couldn't even slow down the Kyubi what makes you think the body of a Childs could put a stop to it!"

"He continues to advance at such an astounding rate with his demon blood"

"He is reported to have an insane rate of healing"

"And he can use the demons chakra as you saw in your first chunnin exams "

"…" Hiashi paused to let it sink in before continuing

"So seeing that… can you deny the truth"

"…"

"I can't say … I've seen him as a friend for these past years and now you tell me he is a blood thirsty demon … I've seen compassion in his eyes and I can see he struggles to find his existence … so… _who am I to judge_…"

_He thought about last night and how Naruto yelled the last part at the top of his lungs…_

"Well hearing this I can tell that it isn't entirely safe to be around Naruto… but ill give it some thought later"

"How did you know about demon any ways Neji san… I'm rather interested"

Well it started off like this

(A few mins later)

And then he ran off and the man put down Sakura and we eventually left…

Hiashi to say the least was stunned he had the look of anger and confusion all wrapped in a heavy bearing of worry.

Neji sat there keeping to himself till he heard Hiashi mumbling to himself like he was scared for his life

Hiashi himself the most conceited pride controlled man he knew was there shaking in fear at the story he had just told…

"So the pink haired girl said…. Said he could defeat all 3 sannin by himself when he… _loses control"_

"What did she mean by that?" Hiashi asked not trying to hold back his worry

"I don't know she didn't explain it past that… we just left we couldn't even think about talking at the time"

"FINE" he retorted angrily

"But what worries me more was how you described the seal I want you to look for them in the Hyuga library if you find them bring them back here I want to see them"

"… What have you got planned"

"Don't worry-"

"I WILL worry! As of now I'm still Naruto's friend I haven't changed my mind on that fact yet so I want to know what you're going to do with the info I might bring you"

Anger showed once more on Hiashi's voice till he responded cool and collected

"If you don't ask any more questions and find the seals on the boys body…"

"I'll give you a gift"

"I won't be bribed so easily"

"The gift I believe you would have a hard time refusing"

(Neji raised his eye brow in curiosity)

"Would you be willing to full fill my request if I made you a main member of the house"

Neji's eyes opened in shock

"You're willing to break the rules of our clan to find these seals!"

The gift includes the removal of you curse seal.

Back at the hospital

2:00 PM

To say the least Naruto was bored Shizune had forbidden him from using chakra in the hospital to train which earned her the cold shoulder from Naruto _which only lasted about half a min seeing how he was so bored_

So for the rest of the time they continued to talk about stories of the past 2 years "trying to avoid the acquward silence's of _serious matters_"

"So Naruto how about you anything special happen over the 2 years?"

Nah all I did really was train and make sure ero-sennin wasn't to badly hurt from the women he peeped at even if he did deserve it.

They both laughed at that till Naruto heard a chilling voice in the back ground

_**Yeah he deserved that pain didn't he HOW ABOUT THE PAIN YOU GAVE HIM WITH MY POWER ha-ha I'm sure he deserved that too**_

Causing Naruto to flinch in the real world but he just tried to avoid it

Shizune saw his look of pain but decided to over look it she wanted to avoid thinking about Naruto's life

It was depressing enough when they first met but with this… _new development that Naruto didn't know about yet _who knows how it would be.

Naruto wanted to cheer up the room again before it got to serious again

"But it was pretty interesting turns out the old pervert actually got a girl as funny as it may seem"

He could see her holding back a laugh "she was pretty too as hard as it may seem, he was actually dating her for about 2 weeks till she dumped in the typical manner women treated him"

"Ha-ha 2 weeks that's more then I expected what happened?"

"She found him writing icha icha paradise which made her suddenly realize he was hiding his personality ha-ha"

"Ha so what about you Naruto any ladies over the vacation?"

The reaction was better then she expected

"Naruto turned into a blushing frenzy at the memories of the numerous women that actually tended to start hitting on him about a year ago"

Scratching his head nervously "well ha-ha a few but it was just small flirts nothing happened"

"How about now that your back I'm sure Sakura Chan has taken a liking to your new appearance"

"Well she's kind of nicer now, she doesn't hit me any more but I don't think she likes me she still has her own crush, but it doesn't really mater its not like I'm into her any more"

Shizune surprised asked "oh yeah when did this happened?"

"Somewhere last year I always flirted and never returned the feelings it was just a crush I'm sure"

"I'm still flirting with her though just so it feels like normal"

"HOW ABOUT YOU SHIZUNE ANYONE YOUR SEEING?"

Blushing she responded "for your information I'm dating Iruka san your old sensei remember him?"

Naruto's jaw dropped threatening to tear at his face. "He got you?"

Blushing even harder "(cough) yes – what do – do you mean by that?

Ha um nothing ha-ha

4:12 PM

(Now out of his hospital gown and in his clothes he gets ready to leave)

"Ah well Shizune I got to go ok sorry tell baa Chan it's her fault she's late I'll take my punishment later"

"Then I guess I will have to tell you myself…"

Looking down sad

"What is it?"

I'll.. I'll show you

Forming the tiger seal she yelled "KAI"

And then the hospital started to change

(The genjutsu started to fade and Naruto was finding himself in a white blank room seals covering all the walls, and he was once again held in place, but now Kakashi, Iruka, Asuma, gai,& Yamato where there also sitting in circle around Naruto looking extremely solemn)

"Why am I tied up again and why aren't we at the hospital?"

And what about that genjutsu?

Shizune gave a shocked look and then went back to sad

First off we… we had to nail your hands in place so you would stop hurting yourself… Were not at the hospital because you being in this condition is now a SS class secret And the genjutsu was so I didn't have to explain all of that

Tsunade was supposed to explain but she's late and were out of chakra to hold up the genjutsu so I had to let you go…

Confused he asked "what do you mean nail me down from hurting myself?"

Shizune started tearing and everyone else looked on with a bowed head and started to raise her arm till she stopped at Naruto' right palm

Which was held tight in place with a large purple nail with a seal on its end

It was grotesque enough just having a giant nail in your hand but he also noticed that his whole body was covered in his new larger seal and that both arms gave off the Kyubi's red chakra in continuous stream almost looking like a river of blood

All the while his arms twitching trying to break free of the restraints "even though he wasn't moving his arms"

Looking terrified he asked in asked in an out of character quiet voice.

"How come I can't feel the nail in my hands…"

No answer

"How come my arms are moving on there own"? (A little more worried)

No answer

"WHY IS THE CHAKRA LEAKING OUT OF MY BODY LIKE THIS ARENT YOU ALL IN DANGER FROM ITS POISON!" he was extremely worried now

(The entire group save Kakashi and Iruka were caught off guard by the boys' obvious need to take care of others before himself) to which most of them smiled

"Now crying Shizune was trying to find the words to explain to Naruto but she couldn't get the words out to which Iruka came over to give her support"

Please tell me!...

Naruto looked over at Kakashi who was directly behind his head

(And Naruto was stapled to the ground so it was an aquward position)

The rest of the jounins held there hand signs trying to focus (Gai was crying)

Kakashi walked over and with a shakiness in his voice Naruto had never heard before and a look in his one visible eye of regret he started to explain.

"Turns out… the Kyubi's seal has changed"

"Beyond the point of where it can function"

"Right now the seal has been pushed out of the way by the Kyubi's own seal which is causing the Kyubi to slowly take over your body

Right now the fox has both your arms and to keep you from killing yourself we nailed your hands to the ground with this seal from yamato's kekki genki

"And to dull the pain of the releasing energy we all placed a joint genjutsu were we first eliminated the pain and 2nd gave you a lil comfort by letting Shizune talk to you…"

"But were all out of chakra not one of us can continue on leaving us with only a single option and that is to let you live out the pain…"

"Until we find a replacement seal you will be held like this…"

"But I… But I PROMISED HINATA I GAVE HER MY WORD!"

Sorry Naruto we cant do anything

"WHY NOT YOU'RE ALL JOUNINS YOU'RE THE TOP NINJA'S OF THIS VILLAGE HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW!"

Scared he asked trying to find his answer for the question that shouldn't have needed to be asked.

"Naruto… I know we can't make you feel better but please don't make us feel worst …"

Naruto just bit his lip thinking of the words he was just told

_Don't… don't make you feel bad… DON'T MAKE YOU FEEL BAD THAT WAS MY WAY OF LIVING MY CODE OF HONOR YOU'RE TELLING ME TO THROW IT OUT THE WINDOW AND WHEN I DON'T WANT TO ACCEPT THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY IS DON'T MAKE US FEEL BAD"_

He was about to yell at Kakashi like he had in his mind till he saw Kakashi start to tear up which made Naruto realize how bad they were feeling so he decided against it

He started to feel the pain in his arm and started to wince.

"Ok I understand… so why didn't Tsunade come to help…?"

"She's trying to stop the mob that's wants to kill you after hearing of your strength… that was this morning so who knows now…"

The pain started to increase again

"But Naruto I wanted to … to tell you something"

"In your life you were given at birth you were given the responsibility and weight of being the Kyubi's jailer (his tear began to fall) and even though it was a hard job and no one was there to help you, you stayed the same… you haven't changed a bit and even as the hate and the stares your given increase you still stay innocent to the worlds corruption…"

"I'm damn proud of you…"

"As am I" came from Iruka

(A nod from Yamato)

A smile from Asuma

"MY PRIDE FOR YOU EXTENDS TO EVEN OF THAT WHICH I GIVE TO LEE" came a crying Gai "FAR BEYOND AND SPRING TIME OF YOUTH I COULD IMAGINE (good guy pose included)

And finally a teary eyed smile from Shizune

(He paused to let it sink in) till he notice the huge smile on Naruto's face as if he was having just a normal day)

Kakashi then continued

"The 4th said before he died that he wanted you to be treated as a hero for having the Kyubi sealed inside of you

"You were dealt with this responsibility of jailer at birth and now 15 years later you still haven't received that one gift which you deserve more then anything else in this world"

So I say its finally time we give it you

As speaking for all of us your defiantly a hero for who you have become and for what you have gone through for this village.

And it leaves no doubt in my mind THAT YOU ARE GOING TO BE THE NEXT HOKAGE…

Naruto began to openly cry after the sentence was finished… and if he could smiled an even bigger smile no longer noticing the pin he felt in his arms

PROVE ME RIGHT… 6TH HOKAGE…

Then they all gave a salute and left the room to go outside

Then leaving with a tear in there eyes all 6 ran back through the forest with a smile on there face as they could hear the cheer of the young boy back at the cabin fade away

Ok that's it ha I know no fighting again but next chapter will cause I want some more drama lol cause im a total loser

Leave comments flames and/or criticisim are taken with full heart lol

Oh and I know I kind of didn't go anywhere with the hinata and the date and sakura missing but it will come up in the next chapter ok lol

"ifelt it would suck if I didn't end the chapter on that note lol"


	4. Hells release

**Altered course**

_Thoughts_

_**Demon/Inner Self**_

"Speech"

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, or get any profit from writing this story. I do this for my own purpose of having fun.

The six shinobi stayed after moving 30 yards away and sat waiting to see what would happen to the young teen that they had just commended no more then a few mins. ago.

The good moods were gone no more tears just regret.

The boy that had suffered so much in his life was now screaming at his incredible pain

The boy they had just STAPLED to the floor with wooden stakes was now screaming at the even worst pain of the constant malevolent chakra tearing through his system.

All they could do was sit and hold there head in shame as they watched the field around Naruto's cabin slowly wither into a desolate state of death and despair.

Most of the area was quiet save the screaming

Till Iruka broke the silence and stated in sad tone

"At least… the best we can hope for is … that he is through the worst of it"

To which Kakashi not even attempting to hide his emotions responded "we all know Naruto's life to well to expect it would end with just physical pain…"

Causing the other shinobi to bow there heads even lower in respect.

At the Hokages office

An angry crowd from the restaurant along with a few others are in the office with the shinobi Sakura knocked out before as there obvious leader

HOKAGE SAMA PLEASE COME TO YOUR SENSE'S

"…" merely giving an angry glare to mask her worry

Hokage how can you sit here as the demon runs around with that amount of power he could destroy this entire village!

… That's a good point but I have a better point

"Naruto WONT AND NEVER COULD DESTROY THIS VILLAGE his personality wouldn't allow it"

How can you say that knowing ultimately power is what taints most shinobi in this world from Uchia Itachi to Orochimaru him self. Once they had enough power they turned on this village and look what happened now. The entire Uchia clan is now gone save two and we just barely regained are strength after orochimaru's attack-

Not able to stand it anymore Tsunade cut it

YOU ARE NOT TOO COMPARE NARUTO WITH OROCHIMARU OR BETER YET ANY ONE THAT I DEEM A MONSTER. ANY MORE AND ILL BE SURE TO HAVE YOU IN CHAINS.

Taken back for a moment "with all due respect-

"WITH ALL DUE RESPECT DOENT MEAN YOU CAN SAY WHAT EVER YOU WANT TO DISHONOR. ME IT JUST MEANS YOU ACKNOWLEDGE MY SUPERIORITY!"

Looking up at the clock she is angered even more so at the fact she knew Naruto was out of the genjutsu and she wasn't there to explain the condition the village was in

Turning into a more stern way of talking she retorted hinting extreme hate in her voice

"Now that I'm late for something very important I want to know how this subject came up all of a sudden and why it's so important now other wise I might have to enlist the law of the 3rd Hokage and give you all the fitting punishment"

Showing a sign of fear by the whole group they explained what had happened at the restaurant

"If we weren't told that the demon _loses control _we wouldn't even be here right now"

_How can this of happened… how could Sakura my own apprentice be so ignorant to not make one but two idiotically obvious mistakes…and how did Shikamaru kun and Neji san take it?_

"Well if you know that much then I suppose you should know that we are already working on the solution and draining the Kyubi chakra as we speak"

Seeing the question the group was about to ask she continued on

"We didn't do it before because of the extreme danger it would have put on Naruto... NOW with that done I have to see your supposed demon and the pink haired girl you had mentioned so… GET OUT"

The entire group walked out happy thinking of how they would finally be rid of the demon believing with its chakra gone it would be like a de-clawed kitten

But all Tsunade could think of was her disappointment in Sakura and worry for Naruto so she soon made a kage bunshin to take her place in her office as she went to find Naruto

Back in the forest

The evil aura had spread from the cabin even further causing Kakashi, Iruka, Shizune, Gai Yamato and Asuma to fall back even further back into the forest.

But still if anything the mood had worsened Naruto's screams had grown even louder then before and it was easy to hear his throat was taking a beating from it.

"So Yamato how much longer till this stops…" Shizune asked with a sad voice

"I wouldn't know I can dampen a biju's chakra sure but that doesn't mean I understand it. His chakra as far as I can tell is fighting the secondary seals we made and its still pushing back"

"Also" Kakashi added "we still don't know how we can end this or even if it will. Kyubi's chakra is as far as we can tell unlimited for all we know all we are doing is stalling just dragging out the pain…"

"Don't say that come on if we don't have hope how is Naruto supposed to!" Iruka added encouragingly

"Besides what happened to him being the Hokage and his dreams you encouraged back there don't tell me you were lying!" Shizune added heart broken

"What I said back there is true I have no doubt in my mind that if Naruto were to continue on the path he has set forth so far he will undoubtedly become a great Hokage and surpass the 4th … but-… that is with out throwing the fact of the Kyubi into the mix. Not only is there a chance he wont be taken in because of the council's worries on him being the demon… but also because we don't know what will happen in the next few days-"

"It doesn't mater Naruto is strong he will pass this!"

Looking back everyone sees Tsunade looking proud without a doubt on her face

"We can hope" added Kakashi

Giving a stern look she continued

"So what's the situation so far?"

"When we got here we took Naruto into the cabin we nailed Naruto's palms to the floor so the Kyubi couldn't cause any more damage. And then drew the seal to boost Yamato's sealing power"

"After that we just added more power to the stakes as Shizune and the rest created a genjutsu to null Naruto's pain" Iruka put in

"Then finally after we were out of chakra and solider pills and woke him up giving him the speech incase you weren't here in time then backed off to avoid the poison" Kakashi finished

"How did he take it" with a lil worry

"Just as you'd expect of Naruto. Flying colors ha- he actually was more worried about our safety then his own"

Smiling Shizune thought of how proud she was of her little brother

"QUITE TOUCHING I COULDN'T HELP BUT THROW A TEAR FOR THE YOUNG BOY!"

(Causing everyone to sweat drop and look at the green clad jounin)

"Yeah well… after that all that has happened was the poison field slowly grew causing us to back off even more and it seems the pain in his arms has increased seeing as the screaming grew louder"

"Screaming? I don't hear anything?"

Looking confused everyone looked at the Blond haired sannin like she was crazy till they realized

_Why isn't he screaming! What happened to Naruto!_

Everyone turned around and looked with terror as they noticed how dense the field of chakra was now rather then spread it seemed to cease growing and just continue to concentrate its power

"This is terrible we don't know if it's this barrier that's stopping us from hearing Naruto or if he passed our!"

_Or worst most of them thought_

"Kakashi how about the sharingan!" Tsunade asked with worry

"I'm trying but … it's so powerful I can't see through it the chakra is just masking the entire field"

"We Need to save him lets hurry!"

Yamato then used the last of his strength to use his myokuton to wrap around the Hokage's arms to keep her from entering

"IT DOESN'T MATER HOW STRONG OF A MEDIC YOU ARE WITH THAT CHARKA YOUD DIE THE INSTANT YOUR BODY CAME IN CONTACT WITH IT"

"When Naruto was at 4 tails it was hard to breathe this is probably 7 or 8 right now…"

"Be strong for us Hokage Sama you're the one we are supposed to lean on in this village…"

"BUT IF I WOULD DIE IN AN INSTANT WHAT ABOUT NARUTO" she turned around in tears to yell

"Naruto has a natural defense to the demon chakra I don't know how strong it is but it means there is at least a chance… now calm dow-"

Before he could finish Yamato was cut off by the sight of the dome slowly shrink on to the cabin Naruto was laying in until it faded from existence

It was an unnatural silence all the animals had left long ago and now the shinobi were holding there breath in anticipation to see how the young gennin was.

BOOM!

The ground was turned into a large crater the nearby trees were either flattened or burned and a large pillar of chakra shot into the air easily visible by the village

The group could just stand in horror as the pillar of demonic chakra continued for what seemed impossible

The entire ANBU squad had shown up in a mater of minutes along with many shinobi from the village.

They continued to watch in horror if anything the demon chakra was GROWING!

"So the demon shows his true face" an angry jounin said having always had a personal feeling Naruto was the Kyubi

No one could even respond to it being so worried

Then the chakra once again collapsed to the earth as if it were a meteor or something the crater deepened a couple hundred feet but the radius never grew

And all the people did was watch in horror as a red glow could be seen coming from inside the crater

Many shinobi soon left remembering the strength the Kyubi once before and decided not to risk there lives unnecessarily

And soon all that was left were "Kakashi, Shizune, Iruka, Gai, Yamato, Asuma, Tsunade, Anko, half the ANBU Ebisu, a large hand full of brave jounin / oblivious chunnin & the finally the rookie 9 + Tenten, Neji, lee and there parents

With the jounin's all thinking to themselves _if this is the true Kyubi then this weak number of shinobi is pointless_

A hand slowly reached above the side of the crater

It was obvious it wasn't that of a normal human, looking extremely animalistic

"ALL THOSE UNDER THE AGE OF 17 AND LOWER ARE TO LEAVE IMMEDIATELY!" Tsunade bellowed

"What's going on Hokage sama"? An ANBU questioned worryingly

"I SAID LEAVE NOW!"

"With all due respect you can't defeat this… _thing_ the chakra level is inhuman"

"Hyuga Hiashi looked at the crater and said the one thing all the adults were thinking"

"I take it Uzumaki Naruto has shown his true colors"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of Naruto's friends looked on with a mix of worry and confusion except for Neji Shika and Sakura

"What?" Hinata asked startled "I know something serious came up when he had to break his word to me about going out for dinner... but for this?

Then the figure pulled itself out of the crater there stood what appeared to be a monster

5 tails covered in orange fur dark long menacing claws on each hand and what was left of Naruto's spiked hair was a back length mane of hair.

His legs were limp and his head was hung over the only thing that were moving were his arms with the hole from the sealing stakes still in his hand

He used his arms to sit up as he sat on his arms it was as if he was unconscious and everyone would have agreed if it weren't for the body's hands were making shinobi chakra hand signs.

Finish with a crushing slap to the ground whole opened in the ground causing the kanji of "voice" written a top of "sound" to appear

Then in the most terrifying voice ever heard a message came from the ground

**AHHHHH HOW LONG I HAVE WAITED FOR THIS DAY AHH AMAZING TO FEEL THE FRESH AIR EVEN IF IT IS ONLY MY ARMS.**

Everyone who knew Naruto's secret looked ashamed of themselves and couldn't bear to lift there eyes to the sight of there demonic shinobi

While the rest of Naruto's friends just tried to understand what was going on

"N-Naruto… kun?" Hinata asked in a worried tone

Narutos face slowly grew more demonic his ear became slightly pointy the bone structure morphed to a more feral state and his whisker marks had now become slightly indented into his face

The arms on the demon pulsed a little larger slightly trying to intimidate the group in front of him the demon lifted its head with its eyes closed till is snapped them open showing the same eyes they had once known before almost mocking the sky with its color

But it didn't show the usual emotions of happiness or even hint at his lucky go happy attitude but an extreme sense of panic and worry scanning the group of people in front of him

The eye pulsed and then receded into its demonic red slited form causing many in the group to step back

The seal spoke again

**HAHA SO! These are the ones the kit is so close to the ones he holds dear I think I might enjoy this even more HAHA what a great opening act for the slaughter this world so justly deserves**

Most of Naruto's friends responded with a pleading cry

"N-Naruto" lee asked

"What's wrong" came Choji

Hinata had tears in her eyes

"WHATS WRONG WITH HIM!" Came the loud dog boy Kiba

The rest of the teens stood quiet

"So where is Naruto Kyubi?" Kakashi asked not showing any emotion this time

Most of the children were shocked even Shino showed a large sign of surprise

Hinata couldn't even breathe

"**He's in here" **pointing to his head

"**Were sharing our senses right now so he can hear y-"**

"NARUTO FIGHT IT THEN THIS ISNT YOU DON'T LET THIS MONSTER CONTROL YOUR BODY PLEASE!"

Everyone was taken aback by the young Hyuga girl's response no one had ever heard her speak so loud before and to Naruto no less

Even Kyubi looked shocked

"**Well seeing as you're the first one to respond with my aura lashing at you I take it you have one of the strongest connections… ha from the kids memories it doesn't seem he has known you very long and that he sees you as incredibly weak. So it's one sided affection I take it ha-ha ah well ill be kind enough to end your pitiful life now"**

Hinata was almost in tears at this statement

_O-one… one sided affection but that means… that means … my life has … what has it amounted to the one person i've wanted to see me the one person… and then the person who can read his mind tells me I don't… I don't even register in his memories…_

She was about to cry till Shino walked up along with Kurenai

In a calm voice Shino responded

"You know nothing of Hinata Sama or how she has suffered in her life. Nor do you know any of us except through some memories you have obviously twisted to emotionally hurt us"

"We know Naruto better then to believe these words and we know Hinata Sama better then you will ever possibly know to be able to hold her defense. If what you say was true then Naruto wouldn't even deserve to be able to look at her!"

Everyone was stunned to hear the bug boy talk so much

Then Kurenai piped in

"WE KNOW WHO WE ARE AND WE KNOW WHO YOU ARE A FOX IN SHEEPS CLOTHING YOU CAN HOLD ANY OF US BACK FROM ATLEAST ATTEMPTING TO SAVE NARUTO"

Hinata looked up amazed the way her two team mates were treating her. And Kiba just stared in aw trying to understand what was going on between Naruto and Hinata.

**HA ah well it doesn't mater what you think all I truly care about is making this boy feel the pain I have had for so long inside the belly of this kid**

**But awh it seems your speech has really moved, him well I guess it will just make it more painful **

Kyubi reaches for his right eye and waves his hand, over it where it instantly turned back into Naruto's)

**WHEN I HAVE HIM WATCH YOU ALL DIE**

Kyubi then stabbed himself in the legs causing the immense aura to spread throughout the legs of Naruto's body allowing him to finally move

Kyubi gets up on all fours stretching out his legs looks up and screams with Naruto's own voice now **LET THE FUN BEGIN**

Kyubi instantly sets off for Kurenai and Shino blocking Hinata where sends out a chakra claw to slash the group away

Grabbing Hinata they jump away in the knick of time to avoid any damage

"Watch out the chakra is poisonous" Sakrua warned

Then running up Tsunade and her young apprentice run up and punch Naruto in the face sending him rolling back wards.

**Ha-ha naughty naught remember were sharing the senses any pain … no matter how insignificant to me comes full force to the kit so by all means continue**

Kyubi flashes away the center of the group and sends out a burst of charka scattering the whole group knocking Hinata's group along with Tsunade and Sakura to fall down into the pit the demon chakra had made earlier

ANBU was scattered across the forest and everyone else was split up into small groups

Kyubi then put on a evil sneer and ran off towards Kakashi and Iruka ripping off three heads of ANBU and miscellaneous ninja the demon went through a bunch of seals and shot out and yelled **Jigoku Katon**: **blanketing death**

Out came a black and gold sheet of fire which came down on top of them barely getting escaped

**Hey uncle, hey dad **with a maniacal smile

They were shocked to understand they were thought so highly of by the young boy then shook there heads out of it

"Shut up demon" came from the two sensei

**Oh such harsh words I think you're hurting his feelings**

To which Kyubi points to his blue eye which was crying

The two sensei had the face of the worst possible emotional pain

**Ha-ha I love it keep it going I WANT HIM SCREAMING! AH IM GOING TO ENJOY THIS SO MUCH **

The blonde demon then brought his hands together to show an oh to familiar sign causing the two sensei to look even more hurt

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**

Now stood 6 demon Naruto's smiling an even larger demonic smile then before

Inside the Naruto's dreamscape

"RUN GO AWAY I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU"

One eye could clearly see the fight taking place outside and the other was trapped in the never ending tunnels of his mind where he went running to find the Kyubi's cage

A few mins. later still watching the fight through his eye he finally found the cage

To his horror there was the room the gates to the cage wide open and all that stood there was demonic Naruto starting with an insane amount of killer intent

"…damn fox"

"**Stinking human"**

"I want my body back"

"**To bad what do you expect after being locked inside of this cage for 15 years I get 6 minutes out and you think_ I'm_ going back in? You will have it soon enough until then I'm taking over"**

I said I want my body back and-

**AND LIKE I SAID your waiting a few years i'm in control and-**

"AND (trying to imitate the Kyubi) IM GETTING CONTROL BACK"

"**DON'T THINK IT'S WITHOUT A FIGHT!"**

The demon Naruto turned into the same form Naruto was when he fought orochimaru with 4 tails

Naruto made 7 kage bunshins and turned two into kunai's and charged also

One of the kage bunshins punched Kyubi in the head failing to do any damage and merely burned its hand and "poofed" away

Seeing this Naruto made even more bunshins to turn into kunai's and parried up the remaining 4 bunshins into teams of two making a square around him

The Kyubi's tail swung for the back right Naruto which surprisingly dodged and then jumped where all the clones went for a limb and then finally the real Naruto went with a kick to the face

Naruto surprised with his own speed and strength looked back surprise

**_Ah… so in this world you get quite the advantage eh… well I have the other 5 tails in the real world so I can't help it._**

Lets regains his composure and sends the rest of the clones up to do another rendan against the monster the 4 Naruto's turned the Kyubi into a ping pong ball which they sent back and forth through kicks till finally the real Naruto once again attacked with a kunai and attempt to cut down the monsters spine

But instead the fox dodges out of his way only to have a entire cut off at the base

The cut causes a huge explosion sending all of the bunshins Naruto and Kyubi in different directions.

Naruto stood up soon after hunched over asking

_What happened?_

Until he noticed the Kyubi riving in pain screaming curse words as he reverted to his 3 tail state

**AHHH HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE AH YOU INSOLENT HUMAN ALL OF THE PEOPLE YOU EVER CAIRED FOR WILL DIE BY YOUR HAND**

Naruto then looked and saw the tail laying on the ground of the huge chamber and without thinking ran to it

Seeing this Kyubi gets up and tries as hard as he can to reach the tail diving for it in a last ditch effort for the tail they land

Then a great light exploded in the center above the two

Back in the real world

Naruto had just cut a tail off in the mindscape

When…

**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

The numerous Kyubi/Naruto clones had just doubled over in pain and started thrashing at what was happening inside of Naruto's body

Tsunade stopped mid charge to see the young demon and its other clones writhe on the floor

The clones soon disappeared and Kyubi stood up looking extremely tired

_Why was he screaming I thought he said he wouldn't feel anything?_

_**THAT BRAT MY TAIL AH I CAN'T FIGHT HIM ANY LONGER I NEED HIM TO GET AWAY FROM MY POWER BEFORE HE TAKES IT ALL**_

**HA well ill be handling over full axial skeleton to Naruto now so he can get a better watch**

The demons hair slowly receded along with the fangs and eye color

Leaving a typically normal looking face on the boy (save for his left eye still being demonic and his skin still a little dark)

"EVERYONE PLEASE LEAVE I CAN TALK NOW BUT I CANT CONTROL MY BODY STILL" (tears were welling up in his eyes)

Naruto was then charging for Tsunade

"We aren't leaving you to become this Naruto" came the calm reply of the Godaime

"Your coming back we will find a way" stated a calm Kakashi

Naruto soon got in range with Tsunade and shot out a chakra claw going straight for her

She dodged to the side avoiding it with room to spare till it whip lashed back around and impaled her back with a shallow burn

"HOKAGE SAMA" came chorused by many of the shinobi seeing there strongest warrior taken down on the first shot ran in to avenge there leader

Naruto's tails swung around and knocked away about 20 people

Flying back about 20 yards they landed hard with a few broken bones but got up any way to finish the fight that was started 15 years ago

Sakura was working tag team with Shizune to take the poison out of the squirming Tsunade

The next wave of shinobi came at Naruto till the Kyubi's chakra burst out in another dome sending back all that stood now where the personal friends of Naruto's and there parents

"PLEASE YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TO DIE FOR A PROBLEM I HAVE RUN PLEASE" (now openly crying) "WHY AM I POSSIBLY WORTH IT WHY SHOULD I EVEN BE ALIVE IF…if all it does is make people sad in the end"

"Naruto kun don't say that it's not like you!"

He twisted his head over his shoulder see Hinata crying and screaming

"But… if I bring pain to people then it's my responsibility it's my fault I'm no better then a criminal"

"Yes you are because you don't do it on purpose" came Shino

"And besides… if anyone has felt pain its you" came Iruka

"It may be troublesome… but I believe its are turn to protect you"

"THERE ALL CORRECT NARUTO" came Gai with a approving yell from lee

"Just do what you can as we help ok" came Iruka again with a nod from Shizune

"Th-thanks guys…" came the crying Naruto

**OH ENOUGH ALREADY YOU'VE SAID YOUR LAST WORDS NOW PREPARE TO WATCH THEM DIE KIT**

Kyubi then charged for his final assault of the battle

Splitting up into 3 more Kyubi's once again

Going for the small a small group including the entire battles battalion of Aburume, Inuzuka, and Hyuga clans.

The ground shook and rose up to swallow men and women whole. Aburume's continued to attempt using any possible strategy they had from sleeping pollen to chakra draining but nothing would work causing them to step back from the fight to regroup.

The Inuzuka family was fighting like a true pack using extreme team work to stay a step ahead of the monster.

The dogs natural relation to fox's gave them a slight resistance to the Kyubi's power and the continued to rend and tear at Naruto's body. And the Hugo's were essentially staying on defense with the kaiten to protect the other fighters.

Another clone Kyubi went after the Yamanaka Nara & Akimichi families who were assisted by Yamato and Ebisu

The Nara family like the Aburume's were having little to no effect on the demon body being enhanced with so much chakra there shadow was literally being burned before it could have any effect on him so they stuck to the medical treatments

Many of the Akimichi's were already at least using the blue food pill and were still losing. But while trying to hold them in place using there multi sized techniques the yamanaka's were trying there hardest to break into the mind of naruto and take over the body

And then finally the 3rd group consisting of team ten and all the other jounin with no true affilation really just trying there hardest to stay alive.

And the fighting continued slowly creeping closer and closer

To the village hidden in the leaves

So that's it ill try and repost it as soon as possible to finish up the fight cause this was a pretty crapppy place to end the story

Please give advice and reviews and hope you enjoy the story


	5. The key to suffering

**Altered course**

_Thoughts_

_**Demon/Inner Self**_

"Speech"

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, or get any profit from writing this story. I do this for my own purpose of having fun.

They were now in front of konohoa's gates and the tide still had not changed

Kyubi seemed to be in complete control of Naruto's body with no hint of change

Many more lives were lost fighting the 3 demonic clones and it's seemed as if it would never let off. All they could do was hope for a miracle…

But everyone knows you need to work for a miracle and still they were never perfect

"This is pointless, were not even affecting it" came from shikamaru's father

"You got any plans! If you do I'm all ears" came a frustrated yamanaka

"Well if we keep this up were all going to be killed, we need to find the Hokage she should have a clue" came a stressed Genma

A chakra claw came at the group once more which they barely dodged in time to get behind the beast. The claw continued into the wall of the city tearing down a whole section of town wall

"Well if were going to do anything we should save the villagers. EH GENIUSES! (Yelling to a group of Nara's) What's the best plan for saving the villagers!" asked a wore out Choza Akimichi

Dodging another attack they all tried the best they could to stay alive.

"Well we can-"jumping over the claw to stay alive a group of nara's were taken out in one slash sending them into the forest "(breathing hard) we can (breath) we should have the Akimichi's, Hyuga's, Inuzuka's and Aburumes go in and use there skills to get the villagers out as fast as possible, also bring Gai and his clone there fast and they cant do much here bare handed"

"Hai!" came from those in the group who still had enough energy to speak

And they flashed away

**Back with Tsunades's group**

"Hokage Sama! We need too evacuate the village request for necessary help!"

"Humph" came an angry grunt as she heard the request not wanting to hear it

"Take who-"(giving a kick to Kyubi's head which giving her a fracture to her shin to which she jumps back in pain and starts to heal) "(grunt in pain) take who you need"

"OK MOVE OUT PEOPLE" and they dashed off

Now the battle field was considerably smaller all that was left were the Nara's, Yamanakas, the rest of the villages Jounin's and Naruto's friends.

"**Ahhh where are you all going I was having so much fun" **the three clones' poked fun

Getting up after healing her self "well this is all we need to take you down demon"

"**Ahh you're hurting the kit's feelings Ha-Ha you should realize this is his worst nightmare and I'm going to make sure this entire village is left in ruin"**

"You may have Naruto's body but we know better then anyone else that he wouldn't be happy with you killing any more of this villages people no matter how bad they have treated them" Kakashi responded

"As long as Naruto knows his precious people are here He will keep fighting" Iruka also said

The other 10 of Naruto's peers just looked on in deep thought trying to sort there thoughts on the young boy

"**Well if that's the case **(Kyubi's face distorted into an even more twisted form of insanity) **I'll Just make the rest of the world fear him!**

**(ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR)**

Then the five chakra tails curled up to a point over the blondes head (similar to the four tails fighting orochimaru)

Causing Sakura and Yamato's eyes to widen

"WE NEED TO STOP HIM NOW!" Shouted Yamato

"What is he doing Yamato?" was all a confused Yamanaka could ask

"He's going to fire that chakra at us and its enough to take out three **Rashomon gates **easily"

Making every jounin who knew what the gates were, to have there eyes grow to the size of dinner plates.

The chakra started to form a large ball started to slowly shrink to the size of a marble

"ANY WITH ANY CHAKRA GIVE IT TO ME NOW ITS NOW OR NEVER" yelled Kakashi

He started to form hand seals of the ox, hare, and ended with monkey he put his arm into the familiar position in front of his leg

"What Are you doing Kakashi?" yelled Iruka angrily

"Were ending this now I'm not letting him turn into a monster I'm not going to let him take out half the city he works so hard to protect!"

"WE CANT KILL HIM WERE TRYING TO SAVE HIM!" he yelled back

"Shut Up!"

"BUT WE CAN'T"

"I SAID SHUT UP, IM NOT GOING TO LET YOUR FEELINGS BLIND ME ALSO!" Kakashi was now looking back showing his tears

"But-"

"He's right… we should be thankful Kakashi is the one willing to pull the trigger rather then us, give him as much chakra as you can everyone…" Tsunade was now in tears saying this

Everyone twitched at those words. Not that she had yelled but how pained she sounded

The group of shinobi created a small barrier behind Kakashi as they pumped in as much chakra as he could as to the point that if it wasn't for it all going to the Chidori he would of died long ago.

The dark chakra ball continued to shrink

"Hurry he is almost done!" came Yamato

A bright aura grew around Kakashi as it quickly turned from the natural chakra blue too neon white. The sound of birds slowly died out to the sound of just a high pitch

Naruto swallowed the chakra ball

Tsunade spun Kakashi around her and launched him at Naruto he flew closer

Closer the lightning ball slowly growing brighter till it gave off the sound of screams of humans

The two got closer Naruto still hadn't moved sense he swallowed the ball of chakra

Kakashi had the Jutsu a foot away from Naruto's face and was inching closer

Kakashi was about to make skin contact

But then Naruto opened his mouth and shot the beam right at Kakashi hitting him dead on.

At first it seemed as if it was a tie the Chidori thrown with Tsunades strength had seemed to stand up to 5 tails of the Kyubi…

But then it looked as if the massive Chidori cracked and he was sent back with the blast going towards the village. Where it took out a humongous gash expanding the whole city with a city blocks width.

"KAKASHI!" chorused by all those left

"**Ha! Looks like I cut the lightning cutter"**

And with that Kyubi jumped into the village and went after every person in his path

**At the crater with Kakashi**

"Kakashi…"

"Hey Gai ha glad to see you not screaming"

"Save it we need to make sure you get some rest"

"I know can't say I'm not surprised I'm even alive"

Gai gave a silent cry

"Eh I'm going to be ok Gai don't worry I've been through worst (he lied)"

"Its not that… it's … just your eye…"

Gai then pointed to his own left eye

"Huh?" he then put it together and figured what had happened

"It's gone… there is a huge burn I am sorry… I know it's all you had to remember your old team mate."

Down Kakashi's once blind, once sharingan filled and, now once again blind eye socket was the similar slash from the original damage but now to the outside going down the temple was a small lightning bolt shaped cut from the blast

Kakashi instantly became increasingly angry.

_So much is happening… as a shinobi I'm supposed to be able to control my emotions but now with this… its not fair how can I possibly get such bad luck… lose a friend, then I lose Sasuke to a monster, then my other student TURNS INTO A MONSTER and takes the last thing I have of Obito's…but wait is he a monster… but wait why am I calling him a monster_

FLASHBACK

"_Were ending this now I'm not letting him turn into a monster I'm not going to let him take out half the city he works so hard to protect!"_

END FLASHBACK

_Is he… a monster…?_

That was the last thought before he drifted off into unconsciousness and Gai took him to safety

The Kyubi was now running through the street on all fours sending out a shock wave of destruction similar to wind sheer

Till he made it to the academy where he was met by his friends and there parents.

"**Time to end this kukukuku"**

This was all Naruto could remember before he himself suddenly was pulled out of his bodies senses and back into the cage with the Kyubi

This time the Kyubi didn't say anything he just looked at Naruto with extreme hate and shock as if he couldn't believe what Naruto had just done.

"What are you looking at furball! I want my body back now"

(No response)

"HEY DID YOU HEAR ME (tears started to swell) I- I don't want to see anymore people dead… please … PLEASE!"

"**How did you do it…?"**

"Hmm?"

**HOW DID YOU TAKE MY TAIL YOU FILTHY BRAT AND HOW ARE YOU EVEN BACK HERE!**

Naruto was extremely confused "what?"

Looking back he was totally blown away at the sight

"WHY DO I HAVE A TAIL!"

Kyubi formed in front of Naruto

**It doesn't mater CAUSE IM GETTING THEM BACK!**

Naruto and the fox were fighting once again now but with a slightly more even fight this time

**_Damn it last time because it's his mind he got one tail off me now he has part of my youki I need to stop him now!_**

The two continued to clash in there mind as it went of for what seemed like hours but it was only because of the time difference in the mental realm

Naruto had finally cut off 2nd tail and was starting to notice its effects

With a slightly demonic voice he mocked the demon stating "I see… so I'm absorbing your power… I wonder if it's permanent"

**WELL DON'T WORRY BECAUSE IT WON'T LAST FOR LONG**

Soon the inner demon had 5 tails and they started again

Naruto's real body had lost 3 tails and was only running on 2 in real world causing the people in the real world to take advantage

Naruto continued to fight and was starting to fall behind in the fight confused he got frustrated and yelled at the Fox demon

"Why the hell am I losing now?"

**Seems you can't control your own power kid ha just proves you don't deserve it-**

But on that note the Yamanaka's materialized inside Naruto's mindscape

Looking around they noticed what looked like two demons causing them to be incredibly scarred

"Naruto why do you have tails as well" came a solemn Inoichi

"I **don't know**" but we need to stop him or every ones going to die

A little apprehensively they combined forces and started to fight

The room started to change as naruto's thought process became a little out of whack trying so hard to free his body

And then using a few clones he combined his wind chakra with a nearby yamanaka's water chakra and froze the kyubi in place till naruto finally got down and cut off 3 more tails

Causing him to have 5 tails in total

enough chakra to dominate the kyubi's power.

The dream world started to vibrate as it become unstable and threatened everyone

Naruto soon helped them out of his mind before he escaped out of his mind into his own body and found himself in his worst night mare ever

**Naruto in the real world**

He stood there looking at the damage around him there laid more shinobi then he could count all around him. Men and women all of the sorts

Tsunade was healing everyone around her as she apparently was suffering from the chakra's poison still

Asuma laid on the ground crawling to a bloody kurenai who at the time wasn't breathing

Yamato had a myokuton spear through his shoulder, shizune was trying to heal Iruka who was also not breathing

Gai was on top of a pile of wood which was apparently all that was left of the academy luckily the students had all escaped save for a stuned konohamaru who watched as his "boss" tried and slaughter the entire village

Bodies laid everywhere but what was really important to naruto at the time was where his hands were… and who was in them

There in his hands was the body of some young kunoichi he had never seen before who was crying and trying as hard as she cant to scream for her life, but couldn't due to her choking

And all around her stood his friends kunai's plunged into his body…

Where he passed out and dropped to the ground

Where he would soon wake up to find out that there was something worst then the hell he thought he had always lived


	6. A New Hell

**A New Hell**

**Altered course**

_Thoughts_

_**Demon/Inner Self**_

"Speech"

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, or get any profit from writing this story. I do this for my own purpose of having fun.

Authors notes: ha really sorry about taking so long I wasn't to convinced on continuing this story sense no one asks and not many fans so

It just took me a while after the whole things over I'm going to redo it any ways but yeah I wouldn't mind getting some advice on what to change or how to lead the story I've already have in mind on getting Naruto like one date and then saving the world but your guys idea could change that so later

**In Tsunade's office**

Tsunade was sitting in her office reading over the damage and injuries acquired in the Kyubi's second coming from two days ago. Over half of the village was in ruins and the villages' population was at an all time low. "He" had still not awoken from the day the Kitsune had taken control of his body.

_Tsunade still couldn't bring her self to call her adoptive little Ototou Naruto, not knowing who was left inside and unwilling to insult his name._

But her tears had finally stopped and all she could do now was worry. Her orders were already given and all she could do was wait; the wind nation was sending over troops to protect the village, Konoha's fastest runner "Gai" had been sent to Kirigakure to enlist the employment of the legendary bridge builders to repair the city, the new memorial stone was being planed out by the higher-ups who were too damaged to help the village with physical labor, and the new hospital was up and running after Taicho "a.k.a. Yamato" Tenzou used his mokyuton to rebuild it. Which in turn put him in the hospital from chakra depletion"

And she merely sat and waited for news on hey younger brother.

**Later at the hospital**

Lying in the hospital was the infamous "Kyubi kid". Covered in bandages tied and sealed to the mattress he slowly woke up giving a small groan – he wasn't the greatest morning person even with his energy.

Finally opening his eyes he sat up and stretched - unknowingly burning the seals and snap the belts on him. "…why am I in the hospital?" thinking out loud he asked in a deeper voice then usual

Naruto turned to his thinking pose and thought back to how he got in the hospital in the first place; drawing a blank he looked around for some signs of life, where he found a happy sight.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN hey why am I-"

Before he could finish she had already dashed away from behind the door looking terrified

But being Naruto he didn't really notice and just got up to get dressed.

Soon after a quick message to the Hokage. Tsunade came waking in to the room with 3 ANBU and a face so stoic she could give Hiashi a run for his money.

Naruto… didn't notice

"Oh hey baa-Chan! Um why am I here?"

Without the twitch that usually accompanied "baa-Chan" she ignored his question, and sat down giving only a small hello, and look that reminded Naruto of Konoha's usual ignorant populous.

Naruto, not liking to see his precious people give that stare grew more serious

"What's wrong?"

"…"

"Ba… Chan?"

Unmoving again the slug women just sat there.

_It sounds like Naruto, his voice is lower sure, but they are his mannerisms… and… and he doesn't look "entirely" different… this job sucks I need a drink._

Going on for a few more minutes she just rubbed her temples frustrated.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked slower then usual

"I don't know yet…"she said causing him to slump in worry "do you remember the past few days?"

"Last thing I can remember is training with Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taichou why?"

"It's hard to explain but that was three days ago but for now, how do you feel?"

"3 days sense when does it take that long for me to heal?!"

"Stay calm." she stated angrily "I will explain after now how do you feel."

"I… I feel great it's as if… as if my body is being healed constantly by the fur balls chakra an-"

"How about mentally?"

"What?"

"Your thoughts do feel distraught or feel strange"

Taking a longer pause he gave the question a little more thought "I feel pretty relaxed, its hard to explain, but it's kind of like having a weight off my shoulders... kind of the opposite of how I felt when I trained with the Kage bunshin's."

"You seem a bit more observant then usual"

"I'm just answering your question. What are you trying to say?"

(sigh) _the_ _stress on the caused from the Kage-bunshin training Hatake explained was caused from taking in so much knowledge at one time, so inversely its natural to assume that Naruto's mind is more at rest… its not struggling causing an increase in thinking capacity, I wonder what happened._

"What happened while I was unconscious?!" he asked a bit more frustrated

"(bigger sigh) The last I saw _Narut_o before the _incident_ you were worried because your seal had made a dramatic change and according to a few villagers Sakura told Shikamaru-san and Neji-san about the Kyubi

Naruto's eyes were about to fall out of his head when he screamed "WHAT! WHY-"

"Naruto-"

"WHY DID SHE TELL THEM HOW DID THEY REACT IS THAT WHY IM LIKE THIS?"

Red Chakra was now forming around Naruto as he more and more worried. Taking notice the ANBU got into taijutsu positions preparing for a battle

"(Slap) STOP AND LOOK AT YOURSELF!"

Showing a face of regret he quickly apologized, but the demonic chakra remained

"I need you to calm down"

"Okay but-"

"Calm down. Now." Don't you even notice your chakra?"

Naruto looked down at his hands and for his body to revert back to normal

In a defeated hushed voice he apologized "sorry" followed by a mumbled "it's the foxes not mine"

"…"

The ANBU got back into a more restful position but remained tense

"I'm sorry its frustrating your not telling me what happened and-"

"And until I'm sure you're _not_ Kyubi, and that you _should_ be told **you won't be told**…"

"(Gasp) YOU THINK IM THE DEMON FOX? BUT ITS ME NARUTO!!"

"Well I'm glad that's settled (psh). Just because you tell me you're my Ototou doesn't mean you are him there isn't any proof."

"But, it is me! If… if I wasn't Naruto, it wouldn't hurt so much to have you see me as the demon…" "I'm Naruto, I'm still human even if there is a demon inside me" he paused right after and looked down at the floor almost ashamed of what he had said rather then of his baa-Chan. "You can at least call me "Naruto" to acknowledge it's partly me in here…" giving a fake grin at the end

(/ AN: if you don't understand that line its very subtle "Tsunade still hasn't referred to him out loud as Naruto"/)

There was silence as Tsunade fought back her surprised face

'_That face… he always had so much confidence it seemed, but right there he_ looked as though he was trying to convince himself of his humanity'

"Well any ways "_Naruto"_ you being here is not related to Shikamaru-san and Neji-san it's a bit more serious then just friends"

"…" knowing it was pointless to ask what it was he was just quiet

"We will get to that but first I want to see your seal"

Giving a nod he pulled up his shirt and tried to focus his chakra

"It –it won't work"

Finally an ANBU spoke but in a hushed voice

"Does this mean _it _really is the Fox demon?"

Naruto growing more worried responded "no I-I just can't mold my chakra at all I can feel it moving through me I just cant control what the chakra does right now its like its not mine."

Tsunade closed her eyes and started to think as Naruto continued to attempt to control some chakra at least.

"Naruto I want you to try and draw out some Kyubi energy but as little as possible"

"HOKAGE SAMA IS- IS THAT WISE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT-

She turned around giving a stifling glare to the ANBU

"Don't second guess me right now or ever for that mater I'm the Hokage for a reason"

"But… Kakashi and Yamato said that would make me weak Ba-Chan?" Naruto asked a little worried

"Its ok that's not how it works and there are more important things to deal so with just do it"

Giving a nod on her word Naruto closed his eyes and went into his mind to confront the Kyubi.

**In the sewers of Naruto's mind**

At first glance the corridor Naruto stood in would have looked no different then usual dark desolate dingy one as always, but being there so often over the year's Naruto noticed a few important changes. For starters the piping on the walls was never so numerous or large you couldn't even see the walls there was so much metal, and the whole room was flooded from god knows what.

_Over the years the pipes had grown bigger as my chakra grew and ero-sennin explained it as my chakra coils growing. But they never grew this fast and I NEVER grew new ones … what's happening to my body?_

So Naruto continued to look for the Kyubi and then after what felt like an hour "even though it was only a few seconds in the real world" Naruto reached the cavern the Kyubi was contained in where he came to an even bigger surprised

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Naruto could now see all the new pipes had come from the Kyubis "cage" as they now were everywhere sticking out of the floor every which way as if just hit by an earth quake. The air above Naruto was covered with a thick red hurricane wind coming from seemingly nowhere being pushed back by an even more massive cloud of Silvery blue wind - which he could only assume were his and the Kyubis chakra fighting for dominance. Leaving a ton of questions to be asked there was one that was the most confusing.

How was the blue wind not only bigger but winning?

But the biggest shock was the gate and seal…

Let me rephrase that what USED to be the seal and gate

The gate was gone without a trace along with the seal… all that was left was Kyubi laying acwurdly on the ruined floor. The fox demon was on the ground looking almost sick only showing he knew Naruto was there with a small laugh.

"What did you do to me?" Naruto asked in a threatening tone

"…"

""What the hell did you do to me Where is the damn cage!"

"(Groan) (mumble) (mumble)"

"ANSWER ME YOU GOD DAMN FURBALL"

"SHUT UP Kami… your giving me a damn head ache"

"Like you even believe in god I'll show you who to laugh at" he yelled angrily

The Kyubi got up tiredly

"You already won so shut up."

"What?"

"Don't you remember?"

"NO I can't and this" (motioning to the room around him) "is probably why! You got a lot to explain hair ball"

"(Kuku) ok well as long as I'm leaving I don't see why I can't tell you. I was just worried you were already feeling better after what happened I didn't want you to ruin my fun"

(A.N.) REMEMBER THIS IT IS IMPORTANT

Not giving a damn about the Kyubis cryptic message Naruto goes back to the discussion at hand "First off where is the cage"

"You're the cage moron"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN"

"Ha well I tore it down"

"How Though"

"Well the seal can be altered but chakra of the "sealer" or your own is required to do it"

"Makes sense."

"Yeah"

"Then how did you do it?!"

"Well the sealer is dead kuku so I had to use yours b-"

"How?"

"IF YOU'D WAIT I'll explain" (cough) "Now your chakra naturally grows from fighting off my own but apparently you had to much you grew too fast for your own good and flooded your body with chakra. Your chakra would eventually just float out of your coils till it filled your entire being. Which it did and by lowering my chakra out put yours was able to flood the seal which I was then able to change and unlock"

Naruto looked angry and a bit confused but he got enough of it to move on

"So what happened I take it you got out… how much damage?" sounding depressed

The Kyubi gave a wicked smile and started walking closer to Naruto and then with reminiscent happy voice answered Naruto

"Oh no I sadly was to much of a sadist –god forbid it possible- so instead I took control of your body and destroyed most of your village which is why I'm still in the this meat bag of a body for now"

"(Choke)" in a scared voice "how much damage did you do!" yelling now

"Ha-ha haven't seen it yet? Ah so sad it really was glorious"

"TELL ME" Naruto ran so fast to the injured demon it seemed he had used the Yodamines Hirashin. Now holding Kyubi by the neck he continued to yell. "HOW MUCH DID YOU DO"

Naruto's noticed his arm felt the same sensation as he had in the hospital room, as if it was growing stronger and stronger as he held Kyubi by the neck. It was nearly intoxicating but he was to frustrated an just blocked it out

"Ha seems the power you took is still working" HAHA

"What are you talking about!" he barked

"Look behind you" the demon responded giving another evil grin

Naruto looked back just to shut him but was horrified when he sot it. Then and there on his body were 5 blonde fox tails coming from the base of his back. Dropping Kyubi in the shock Naruto stared at his hands in fright and then ran to a puddle to see his reflection.

"Wha- what is this?"

"Ha I did say you _"won"_ and _that _is the price you paid to take back control of your body. Your entire life you were called a demon a monster you thought you were luckiest kid on earth just to be treated human. Ha well now… you aren't human" a smile growing bigger on the foxes lips

"I'm… not… I'm not even human anymore...?"

"That's right (the devilish grin growing larger) you are now A 5 tailed Fox demon and in a mater of time you will be the new Kyubi bet your looking forward to it"

"Is there a way to stop it?"

"Oh course" Naruto's face lit up "but…, why would I tell you this is the ultimate suffering you're going to be a real demon and everything the villagers ever said will be true? Prepare for your new hell kit hope you can live up to my legacy Ha-Ha-Ha!"

"Even if I am a demon I will never be like you! I still have my huma-…"

"Humanity? Ha. No, No you don't… do you? You're a demon; you're going to be the monster you fought so hard to prove you weren't."

Naruto fell to his hands and knees crying babbling to him "no… I can… but it's not fair… why me…"

"ITS NOT FAIR!"

Kyubi was now laughing on the floor rolling

**In the real world**

"ITS NOT FAIR!"

At that a humongous shock wave of red chakra exuded from his body throwing the ANBU and Hokage into the hospital wall as if they were pieces of paper

Even after the initial explosion the wind from Naruto had not died down yet and they were still being pushed against the wall

Naruto was now floating a few inches off the ground cringing in pain obviously from the insane power coming forth from his body. His claws had come forth along with his fangs. Holding his sides he started to rip at his skin to distract him from the rest of the pain.

Tsunade's motherly instincts started to kick in as she used chakra to stick to the floor and walk to Naruto. Many Jounin's in the hospital were trying to reach the room but with the hurricane of chakra it was impossible to move unless they had Kakashi level chakra

She came close and finally hugged Naruto and pulled him into her for a tight hug to calm him down disregarding the pain of his chakra and claws she continued to hold on and repeat his name

"Naruto… Naruto please control yourself… I'm here for you I can help in your pain please stop Ototou"

Naruto then started digging his claws even deeper as he screamed from a new pain. He wailed into the air unable to control himself as what looked like bones started from his pants. One after another they slowly stacked on one another till it took the shape of spinal column then; it suddenly stopped until another bone column came out and followed this process until there were finally 5 spinal cord tails from his back which soon after started to grow a golden fur with white highlights.

And there he laid cringing in his new hell of a world in pain


	7. adjusting to new times

**Adjusting to new times**

**Altered course**

_Thoughts_

_**Demon/Inner Self**_

"Speech"

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, or get any profit from writing this story. I do this for my own purpose of having fun.

Authors' notes: um yeah… sorry for taking so like unlike what I said lol so this is going to be a chapter about Naruto finally meets his friends again. BUT more importantly id really like input on like advice for what you guys want this story to go "this is going to be where the story comes into play lol

Naruto stood in the newly built – yet now ruined – hospital room hunched over in pain. Twisting and contorting to the in human pain all he could do was scream.

Cause hey, you try going through it and see if you could live. All his muscles were twitching growing, tearing, healing for what felt like an eternity in a seemingly endless cycle. His bones were going through the same thing braking healing, growing. Nothing was spared. His hands were going through there own change, a change into something less then human. A paw.

A/n: (think beasts hands from beauty and the beasts but no hair)

His gums were bleeding from his teeth and gums transformation –not that it could be seen with all the blood being vomited from his lungs and stomach. His ears - now on the top of his head were bleeding along with his, nose, and eyes there newly powered senses overloading. And the whole time there was a constant explosion of pain in his tails as nerves were slowly and painfully made and extended. And oddly the same thing was going on in his head (A/n: pay attention to that)

But even then, it didn't mater. Physical pain was something Naruto had been used to his entire life- from the villagers constant beatings to enemy shinobi, he was used to that. Emotional pain also, nothing new - being hated by everyone you ever knew for no reason until the age of twelve builds up a type of defense like his once proud goofy mask.

The problem that did mater was the future something Naruto had never planed attention to save a battle, or being Hokage. The whole time the pain was nothing but a fly buzzing in his ear as he thought what would happen to his dreams and plans.

He could only think of random broken thoughts

_I'm… I'm a demon. _

_How am I supposed to be Hokage the one to protect the village when I'm not even a human? _

_What am I going to be like with this new mind?_

_What is going to happen with my friends?_

_What family am I going to have?_

_WHAT ANYTHING AM I GOING TO HAVE!_

He let out a roar unlike his usual voice sounding uncannily of the demon he held blowing out the walls and roofs of his room, drenching the village in a wave of demonic chakra.

The Godamine had long ago leg of Naruto fearing for her life. Being crushed clawed and burnt to death from chakra wasn't something she was willing to do for no reason. So she watched in horror and waited, waited for it to end.

"Naruto! Oh please Kami don't die" she screamed over the torrent of sound until she heard a loud "thump"

She walked over immediately trying to turn the blonde kid over who was now easily 4 inches taller and naked (A/n: his power burnt it off but his tails are keeping his back completely covered). Trying to roll him over she reeled back in pain at the touch.

_His chakra is so powerful I can even touch him! Did you have to take so much Naruto? Damn it!_

In a quick burst of adrenaline she flipped over the still twitching boy to see his face. And before she could gasp she was holding her hands under her arm pits trying to suppress the pain. But getting back so see his face she got the gasp she missed the first time around.

_What happened did he age or something? He looks like he does in his 20's… scratch the teeth and whiskers… he'd look like…_

Now doing a test on his body she could see what was wrong with his muscles and that he would in-fact make it through the transformation – although painfully to say the least.

_Well he is going to be complaining when he wakes up…_

Then she watched with a sad face as she saw his bird seal glow on his fore head.

* * *

It had been a half an hour and the Hokage had yet to leave 

The demon boys' muscles were still pulsing from the chakra, thankfully at much slower speed though. He was placed on a slab of metal in his new hospital room – sheets would burn at his touch. Still wearing no clothes his body had gone under an extreme transformation, his arm was longer, and out of proportion of his body with stringier muscles reminding those who would see of a wolf or animal of some sort.

Tsunade's clothes were covered in her own blood from when moving the young teenager and was currently lying asleep in a chair waiting from him to awake - against her subordinates' advice.

And all was quiet till an almost inaudible groan escaped the blonde Gennin

"uuuuuuuggggggggh"

Getting up in a panic she ran to the bed "Naruto? Are you up"

Opening his eyes he looked at her with his bright blue eyes giving her an obvious yes

"Oh god I was so worried what happened? How do you feel? Do you need anything?"

He gave a strained smile and shook his head to form a yes raising his hand he waved her to come closer.

Moving closer she got next to his mouth to listen to his strained whisper. "**Ramen please"**

She jumped back obviously not expecting the voice, Naruto just gave a surprised face and then looked down a little depressed. But rebounding quickly he gave a small grin and mouthed "sorry". So running down the hall for some food she came back as fast as she can. (She was under a lot of stress you can understand).

Coming back she found out from Naruto most of his muscles were to cramped to move from the excessive growth she was forced to give his muscles a massage. "A thing that would be considered a torture technique with her strength."

Leaning up he scratched the back of his head and gave another smile. "**Ha thanks Tsu-"pausing** and closing his eyes "th**anks Tsu**nade ba**ba"** …_this is going to be hard_

"So Naruto do you know what happened to you?

"Yeah… it's a **long** story…" while reaching out his paw for the food

* * *

Naruto was thankful for the rain. 

After he told Tsunade about his predicament she gave him new clothes and excused herself while giving a warning to not leave the room.

Naruto doesn't listen to well.

Depressed after not being able to hold chopsticks with his new hands he left to go stew in his thoughts.

The rain on his clothes –which hid his tails and ears – kept his orange and black kimono from burning and briskly kept him on the alert. It also allowed for him to get a better feeling for his new senses. The sound of the rain and tears, the taste of clean water in the salty air, and the smell of the mud and blood surrounded him. Too amazed by the pure strength of the feeling he didn't exactly pay attention to what he was sensing. But that didn't keep the memories of his rampage at bay as they flew back to the forefront of his mind.

_Oh I see so I didn't destroy everything of mine now did I? Still have my apartment god forbid anything happened to that pieces of artwork. Oh the Inuzuka's doesn't seem I left many of them alive. It's a bit weird seeing the Jounin's look so serious with me… Kakashi's sharingan is going to give me nightmares that's for sure. Yamato must have some serious chakra depletion. But I didn't even see a single head branch member of the Hyuga's… bastards, at least Neji was a man about it. Well made that huge trench gashing halfway though the city what other buildings did I destroy._

Shutting his eyes tight he thought back to one of his favorite places in the city

"**ICHIRUKA'S IS OK**!"

Leaving on that note he ran as fast as he could to his #1 addiction

"**Hey old m-**… hey gramps I would like three of everything please!"

With stars in his eyes "Really?! I didn't know anyone else ate like that ha-ha coming right up stranger"

"**N**ani?"

Not realizing the real question he answered the best he could "Oh um… the Kyubi he used to eat here before he showed his true colors and had an appetite to match yours."

Noticing the shocked look in the "strangers" eyes he tried to mend the situation.

"OH but um don't worry the demon is in custody right now we wont have problems with him any-… sir what's wrong?"

Naruto was now gripping the table with as much restraint as he could muster cracking the bar

"Hey hey hey buddy don't get so upset it can't hurt us now" with a smile on

"…**if**…**if you knew the person was a demon… why did you befriend him**"

"I thought he was good at the time… how did you know I was nice to him and you got a cold or something?"

"**And if you were his friend then… then how could your opinion change so much?"**

"I didn't think he was a demon at the time but now I know better now after seeing what he did to my daughter"

Naruto could only sit in a state of shock as a good friend trashed his existence to that of a mere animal.

"Well any ways here is your first bowl…"

Looking at the bowl he couldn't eat. "**Cancel **the other orders please**…**"

"But you haven't even tried it yet you don't know if you're going to be hungry afterwards"

"**I already lost my appetite with your story"** throwing money on the table he walked away gloomily

"Stranger if your troubled I can help you out I do all I can for my customers!"

Pulling off his hood in anger Naruto looked back at the man "**I don't want help from trash but I will say sorry to your daughter Ayame"**

Turning away at the frightened stare he stormed off to his next painful memory

* * *

At** The memorial stone**

There stood Kakashi looking at his friends names once more thinking of the past. He was part of the committee to create the new memorial stones and decided with a unanimous vote that very morning for an exact replica. Anything more or less would disgrace there shinobi names. Thinking peacefully to himself the scarecrow waited for nothing.

"**Hello kaka-sensei"**

"Afternoon Naruto"

"**Glad to see you didn't turn on me like the other trash"**

"Don't be angry they are just scared they will get over it"

"**It's still hard… seeing Sakura's terrified face was painful, and it was even worst after seeing old man Ichiraku turn me away"**

"I wouldn't expect it to be easy but people will understand"

"**Like who! The first time I saw Kaa-chan she was prepared to kill me just after I woke up!"**

Feeling Naruto's control weaken he continued on as if it didn't happen "Kaa-chan?"

"… Didn't mean to say it out loud…"

"I'm sure shed prefer it to grandma"

"**Yea…**"

"Besides you still have me" giving a wink

A bit creped out by the wink Naruto couldn't help but grow excited at the comment "**you mean… y-you trust me?"**

"As soon as I knew it wasn't the Kyubi in control of your body – before you passed out – I trusted you" he pulled up his head band and held out his right hand showing them both bandaged.

"**I… I did that…**?"

"Yes and no" Naruto raised an eye in interest "my hands right now are completely numb… all the sense of feel is gone after putting forth to much chakra into my raikiri. And the eye is from when that attack failed which ultimately shortening or possibly ending the Kyubis rampage in the long run."

"**My rampage**" holding his head low

"NO! Not yours the demons" "**BUT I AM A DEMON!"**

"...In definition... in deffenition you are but don't think of it that way because your soul is what changes that"

"**But the Kyubi said**"

"The Kyubi doesn't tell you what to do! And I won't have you believing anything it says. Your soul is what gave you a chakra capacity more then double mine, probably triple after that training, and now who knows but that's not what maters… you may not be human any more but you **do** have your humanity. And as long as you have that I don't consider a single life wasted in that fight. Shinobi _are_ often used to protect the Hokage."

Naruto froze where he sat not able to create a single rational thought he couldn't do anything.

But cry.

"(Sniff sniff)** g-gomen sensei I really needed to hear that**" with naruto's ears now sticking up Kakashi's eye gave a big smile.

"you know there really isn't a problem with crying… for you with a life so pained keeping so much pain from your friends just keeps you from being close and leaves your friends not knowing the real you"

"**I'll take that to heart**"

"Although Asuma and Iruka died to bring you back I'm sure they had no hard feelings"

"**I know**" giving a big smile he rubbed his hand over his foster brothers name "**I-**" shaking his head to get his human voice out he stated "I will make you proud older brother"

"when are you going to see your friends?"

"… **no time like the present"

* * *

**

**At the Hokage's office**

"**Knock knock"**

"Come in"

"Hello Hokage-sama" all in unison from the small group of friends/

"I suppose you can all guess why your here?"

"Naruto…" came from the chubby Chunnin

"What about him?" an angry reply came from the Inuzuka

Even though it was a rude comment aimed at a close frined not many of the teens got mad, who could? The "Kyubi" had left only him and at "most" 10 of his clans men alive, it was understandable. Tsunade would have none of that though.

"FIRST OFF, that was the Kitsune-teme I want everyone to know that" the blonde women said banging her fist against the desk.

Shino was the next to speak "I may have not of been in the village for the attack but we shouldn't be mad at Naruto, it has been made painfully clear by the Hokage already, that Naruto was only the cage for the Kyubi"

"Naruto-kun was our friend too Shino-kun!"

"Yes Hinata-san I will keep that in mind but still the mater remains…"

"What has happened to Naruto Tsunade-sensei?"

"… He awoke this morning shortly after he created the red light that flashed above the city. And then he gave me a descript tale of what happened"

"Can we see him Tsunade Sama!" a cheerful cry came from the more emotional components of the group!"

"Hai… Naruto kun come in please"

The room grew a surreal quiet waiting for the teen to come in. Steam was coming off the clothes as they were unnoticeably slowly smoldering from his still over bearing chakra. Looking so different they may not of recognized him if Tsunade hadn't clearly stated it as him. He gave a weak smile. "Hi guys… hope you missed me" a lame attempt at a joke.

Too surprised to see him they didn't notice the bad joke.

"Naruto kun what happened to your body" Hinata asked terrified

"Well … people go through changes" popping another sad fox grin in the end

"Some changes are more drastic then others" Tsunade defended the boy as he turned his head down sadly

"… oh Naruto Kun" Sakrua said as she walked closer to hug him not expecting any problems.

"You can't touch me" he said while backing up

Confused and slightly offended she grew worried "you wont let her even near you Naruto? I know she caused you problems the other night but don't be so troublesome"

Moving closer he backed up a bit more afraid "**Don't come near me!" **frozen in there tracks they felt the sickening red chakra pass through them. Making them stager to there knee's from the pain and shock.

"(Cough) Naruto?" the Sasuke replacement asked

Looking away Naruto felt terrible for hurting his friends and couldn't bring himself to explain

"All of Naruto's life the populace of this village on a majority treated him as an animal. He had no family or true friends until he became a Gennin and even then they treated him badly." Giving an eye to Sakrua "soon after Sasuke left and he lost his first true friend and now two and half years later his demon escaped because of his own strength and was forced to make an immeasurable sacrifice to stop his body.

"What do you mean his own strength" Lee asked worried

"Naruto's seal can only be altered with Naruto's chakra or the 4th's. Knowing that the Kyubi waited for naruto's chakra to be able to fully suppress his chakra to the point where the seal was infused with naruto's chakra and then changed it to allow him out."

"So your strength didn't come from your demon" Neji asked looking at Naruto

"No according to Tsunade my chakra is mostly from my spiritual component rather the then the Kyubi's chakra. If anything it just destroyed my chakra control, not like its anything to compare to now though ha-"

"What do you mean?" Sai asked confused

"It kind of has a mind of its own now."

"What?" Sakura chimed in with anger while standing next to Ino now

"Umm wel-" "what Naruto is trying to say is that his chakra control is so dangerous and unpredictable that he is now forbidden to use jutsu's for the time being, along with the reason he cant hug you"

"What does his chakra have to do with hugging?" Ino now defended her best friends

"It's the physical contact that maters not the hug watch" she walked over and handed Naruto a paper which burned before he could even touch it

Making all there eyes widen "I'm constantly suppressing my chakra but this is the best I can do as of now…"

And finally Kiba spoke up for the first time sense the meeting started "you mentioned you sacrificed something to regain your body… what was it?"

Turning his back and looking out the window he looked over the village he wished to one day guide… "I had to do the step across the line I never though I would or could pass"

"Meaning?" he asked angrily

"I gave up my humanity to the demon…"

"what do you mean by that Naruto?"

Pulling off his hood and fanning his tail he turned around "i… became the demon

All that was heard were a chorus of gasps fists clenching in anger and a loud "**Thud!**"

A/N: I wanted to add more but I felt this would be the best to stop here lol sorry ill make sure the next is up faster


	8. understanding

**Altered course**

**Training schedule**

_Thoughts_

_**Demon/Inner Self**_

"Speech"

**Naruto's speech**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, or get any profit from writing this story. I do this for my own purpose of having fun.

* * *

Last time in altered course

* * *

Turning his back and looking out the window he looked over the village he wished to one day guide… "I had to do the step across the line I never though I would or could pass" 

"Meaning?" the 3rd Inuzuka barked

"I gave up my humanity to the demon…"

"Meaning!?"

Pulling off his hood and fanning his tail he turned around "I… became the demon

All that was heard were a chorus of gasps fists clenching in anger and a loud "**Thud!**"

* * *

NOW TIME FOR THE STORY 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE A DEOMN"

"BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR YOU'RE JUST…"

"AH HINATA PASSED OUT"

"Guys (grunt)"

"WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN"

"BUT-…"

"WAIT GUYS HELP HER SAKURA PLEASE!"

"Guys please!"

"STOP SCREAMING AND HELP HER COMEON!"

"**EVERYONE SHUT UP!**"

"…"

"Sorry… it's hard to control my voice now" still faking a smile "and my ears are pretty sensitive so um no yelling please!"

'_How can he smile after all that's happened? I was with him when he woke up so I know how angry he is so how can he even care if his friends are sad… it's something I couldn't do at least'_

"Sorry" came a few murmured replies from most of the group and a groggy Hinata.

"Ha no problem"

Tsunade didn't waste a moment getting off the subject and on to more pressing maters

"Back to business, now there are a number of topics I would like to talk to you all about, first off, as most of you are clan heads I would like to talk to you about your future plans as clan heads before your own "_heads_" are filled with your clansmen's words. And second I need to plan out Naruto's new training schedule which you will all be a helping hand of."

"… **What?**"

"We can talk about it later for now I think you should go outside your clothes are dry and starting to catch fire"

Looking at his shoulder to where the Hokage was pointing he started making his way running to the door "**Huh? AHH! Ok ill see you later!"**

"BE AT TRAINING GROUND 7 PRACTICING YOUR CHAKRA CONTROL OK NARUTO!"

"**Ok baa-Chan!"**

Running out screaming from the 5th's rage for the "Ba-Chan" he ran out of the room. Breaking through the giggles circulating in the room someone with a little less emotion "Sai" brought everyone back to the subject at hand "so as you were saying Hokage-Sama

"Um yes first I need to talk to you about Naruto and his future with you and then I need to talk to you about the training you'll be doing with Naruto."

"That's just it Hokage-Sama… why are we training Naruto?"

"Because everything Naruto has learned as a shinobi is essentially shot, earlier in the day I asked him to make a Kage bunshin and he almost killed himself, but that's for later, right now I want to know about your opinions of Naruto."

With the varied emotions to hearing the news on naruto's skills they almost missed the last part of the sentence which was by all means confusing "excuse us hokage-dono?"

"I want to know how you feel about naruto's changes"

Without missing a beat Kiba voiced his… opinion "…the new voice is freaky along with the tails"

Hinata not liking to hear naruto talked down on tried to be more forceful with a small "Kiba kun!"

"Well it is Hinata! You can't say that his appearance doesn't disturb you?"

The men all nodded a yes while the girls had a slightly different thought

'_Hell you're just jealous' 'I don't know what you see' 'N-naruto-kun got… cuter' '...Sasuke-kun is still beter'_

Uncaring to last comment –having felt the same way earlier Tsunade tried to move it along-"Ok well besides the physical changes what about his personality? We can go team by team if that helps, ok? Team Gai you're up first. How do you feel about Naruto Gai jr.?"

With eyes full of joy at his own common nickname he let down a stream of tears in front of sunset back-ground started off screaming at the top of his lungs "OH MY THANK YOU FOR THE COMPLIMENT TSUNADE SAMA TO JUST BE COMPARED TO THE GREAT GAI-SENSEI MY FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE-"

"The way we feel as a team about Naruto now has not changed right lee, right Neji?" ten-ten thankfully asked, and with a firm nod from Neji and an ear-busting shout from Lee the rooms gaze shifted to a new team.

"Ok well that's settled and thank you Ten-ten. Now how about your team Shikamaru?"

"My opinion hasn't changed it would be too troublesome to actually care about something like that."

"Ino?"

"Well… after I found out about Asuma's death I really did see Naruto as a monster b–but not any more. After meeting with him and seeing he feels bad for what happened and that his personality is the same I can accept him"

Accepting the statement she turned to final group, member of the group "ok Chouji go ahead"

"I… I wasn't here for the fight I was on the mission to cloud with Sai and Shino, so I don't know I'm still not sure. He is a demon now right?"

"Yes but that's just his body!" Hinata defended once again

"All the same Chouji raises a valid point, Hinata san"

"Yeah but still Shino-"Ten-ten interrupted

"That's enough! I don't want any more fighting in here I just want your honest opinions, thank you Chouji"

"Yosh… Tsunade-Sama"

"Now it's your turn, team Kurenai" she stated with a stern gaze at Shino for him to go ahead

"I withhold my judgment until I have talked with him myself, Hokage-Sama" with that she turned to the next Chunnin. "Kiba?"

"I… don't know… I walked in here with a lot of anger, but after seeing him it slipped away so I'm at a cross roads as well, but-" He answered a bit warily

"But?" Tsunade asked confused

"I-It's hard to fight my instincts and look past the smell, appearance, and movements he gives off… it's hard to explain to someone outside of the clan."

"You do raise a good point Kiba-san." Tsunade assured Kiba and then turned to acknowledge the entire crowd of the room "Someone without extremely fine tuned senses will not notice but, although Naruto-kun's underlying personality hasn't changed his new demonic energy is in-fact changing it slightly as he becomes more attune to it. His will is too strong to completely change, but like his body there will be noticeable differences. Kiba's blood just makes the difference more noticeable, where you all notice how he looks, Kiba's natural instincts just show how naruto looks more frightening, his walk is more animalistic and his smell I suppose dangerous am I correct?"

"H-Hai…"

Tsunade shifted into a more comfortable position and turned a face to Hinata "Well I don't suppose I need to ask **you** how you feel seeing as have already defended naruto" which was responded with a large blush.

Tsunade took a deep breath and leaned forward onto a hand resting her head giving a slightly childish look. The people around her stood and waited for her to continue not sure what to say. Until the white eyed new edition to the main branch spoke his mind. "Ok I doubt we need to ask team 7 there opinion." receiving to head nod's he continued on "so now that you know none of us hold "too" harsh of feelings to naruto I would like to ask what the clan heads are needed for"

"The troublesome seal?"

"Not exactly Shikamaru"

Everyone knew of the seals placed on naruto's body as a precaution and thought back with guilty hearts as they remembered agreeing to the idea

"The bird seal of the Hyuga clan. The shadow pool of the Nara clan. The parasite's of The Abarumes. The collar's of the Inuzuka's and the "nameless" clan. And finally the Yamanka mind's cage seal were all placed onto naruto's body after I declared for naruto not to be killed.

(A/N: the nameless clan is Ten-tens clan "I didn't want to put a real name in")

A gasp was heard around the group as they realized to what extent or precautions were taken. Even Neji was shaken by the news only thinking the bird cage was being put on and finally spoke his mind.

"7 SEALS? No one has ever had more then 3 I thought they were only doing the bird seal?"

Unmoved by the outburst Tsunade continued in her normal banter "Well it would be 8 but with naruto's muscle growth the Akamichi muscle bind was activated and completely overridden during naruto's transformation."

Hearing another round of gasps she smiled to herself and continued on while looking around the room.

"The bird seal was public knowledge too assure people of no future trouble but we have the problem that over half of our shinobi populous can use these seals to out right torture naruto which I do not want and which I fear I have no say in the mater… So I would like to ask you all if you can find someone within your clan who can change the seal to only be effective while naruto is possessed. This will not be given a mission class being more of, a favor for naruto. No answer is needed right now as it is definatly a difficult decision with the risk of your name stake in your own separate clans."

"The next _favor _im about _is_ mandatory, being you are to inform naruto your selves on the seals, im not as knowledgeable so- ."

"How does he not know of the seals yet!" Sakrua yelled a bit like naruto

"I haven't told him and he can't really see the seals. Ten-tens/ Kiba's are on his neck the Hyuga's is on his forehead the Yamanaka's the base of his spine and the Nara's have each shoulder blade. He actually hasn't seen a mirror all he knows is that he grew taller has longer hair 5 fox tails and the ears I think his appearance isn't his main priority by the way."

"The ears are really cute" "so is the tail" "it looks so cuddly" "or like a fur coat" "you want to wear him?" "He really does have that wild look that just makes you think about –"

"Uh-hem…" Tsunade spoke up. Giving a death glare to Ino – the leader of the fan girls- small pack disbanded – Hinata was too embarrassed to join but was standing behind shaking her head in agreement.

"Moving on before you make the men here feel any lower about them selves lets move on to Naruto's training."

* * *

**Else where**

The rain had slowed into a light drizzle keeping things moist but not soaked. The village was finally starting to bustle in the late afternoon breeze and everything seemed to be normal… seemed... Training ground number 7 if seen from far away would look very suspicious. The lush grassy fields which by all means should be wet from the rain was, if anything dieing as if it was the summer. A red mist was constantly collecting and precipitating as the villages' new demon boy continued to concentrate. Holes meters wide graced the landscape and the boy was unsurprisingly shirtless after the remains of his smoldering shirt fell off. A few feet away stood his Jounin teachers Kakashi reading icha-icha paradise and the still injured Yamato holding out his arm in a hand sign surrounded by totem poles.

"Even though you have got the chakra to recede enough that people can touch you finally it still requires Yamato's help and extreme concentration," Kakashi said

"**Ugh- I know**" naruto said back

"I know chakra control isn't something you ever cared about but now its important Jiraiya will not be here for at least a couple of week's so your going to have to listen beter under my orders once again"

"**I know**."

"You learned chakra control to the highest level consciously which was needed for the Kaze Rasengan and now we need your control to be sub-conscious and that of habi-

"**I know already stop distracting me!"**

"Someone developing a temper really should watch it or they are going to give those around him a bad impression.

"**Shut up!"**

He couldn't take it any more the concentration was hurting his head and Kakashi's pestering - yet necessary distractions –were making it hard nearly impossible. Yamato's technique was weaker then usual with his injuries it let an almost unnoticeable effect, but like Kakashi had said "every bit counts" and naruto definatly needed all the help he can get.

"Your anger is getting out of control, when Naruto trained for the futon: Rasengan I could see your frustration with your lack of process but this is pathetic." Kakashi said

"You know what Kakashi-sempai is doing but yet you still fight and yell at him" Yamato said trying to calm down Naruto

"**Its hard enough with out his constant talking don't get angry AND don't talk like im two different people from before and now!**"

"Yamato isn't mad he is just worried, and I _can_ call _you_ and _your self_ from _before _two different people because you act like it. This isn't the student I trained. Bottling up your emotions is just going to have the same result with you needlessly protecting people from seeing you hurt when it isn't bad to show friends your pain." Kakashi said

"If your friends truly forgave you then you should know how they truly care for you." Yamato said

Apparently these weren't the _best_ choice of words as naruto's chakra died down and his head lowered. "**…if they forgave me…**"

Realizing the mistake Kakashi gave Yamato a smack to the head and a small whisper "I take it back you are definatly my _kohai_" (A/N: that joke only makes sense if you read the manga)

"While he does have a point there no reason to focus on it but, at least we found out a bit more about your chakra" Kakashi said cheerfully while putting away his "reading material" and walking out his shelter from the rain, tree

"**What do you mean Kakashi sensei?" his chakra instantly a bit more positive**

"When you heard Yamato's comment your chakra out put went down and be came more self conflicted like it was fighting itself, with my sharingan I could actually see you body being damaged as from your chakra."

"**Nani?**"

"Oh it means your chakra is controlled more by your emotions then your body now. Right now you're really frustrated with the world so in theory your chakra _may_ just be in relation angry because you are. The damaging chakra might not just natural that destructive." Kakashi concluded

"I see what you mean so if he wants to control his chakra he would need to have put this ordeal behind himself" Yamato said

"**Soooo think happy thoughts?"**

The two Jounin's gave each other an unsure look followed by an unsure shrug

"Who knows it's only a theory your chakra may have 100 to no change"

"**Ok… I'll try" **Merely listening to the promise of success had the red foul chakra seeping out at a calmer rate.

'_Ha- if my theory is correct then it also shows how childish Naruto can be, going from morbidly depressed to hopeful in an instant, sounds bad being called childish but I wouldn't mind being like that.' _Kakashi thought, until.

A twitch of a tail and a cringe in pain was all the warning the two Jounin could receive before Naruto's body exploded out in his own chakra. Kakashi could only yell out "Naruto" before he and Yamato were both thrown a short distance into nearby shrubbery and tree's. Naruto simply sat as if nothing had happened looking down in his lap looking as depressed as ever, no tears, just a burying sense so hopelessness. His Chakra was lashing out in anger and then turn around rapping itself around his body as if it was about to kill him. His mind was a battle field between himself and the Kyubi two on one and no fighting back.

'_I did it all I killed so many… would anyone be willing to forgive me?'_

_**Ha what do you think, would you be willing to forgive a "mindless demon" who killed someone you cared about.**_

_Im not mindless!_

**_Well then I would like to see it! Even when we fought and you were saving the village you fought like an idiot. By the way im glad you've accepted being a demon already seeing as you didn't get mad about me calling you one_**

_Go to hell you're the bastard who mad me a demon in the first place! Why do you even exist? At least I can honestly say no one hates you more then me!_

_**Well I would like to say the same thing to you but I haven't been able to meet your ENTIRE village to compare myself.**_

_You fu-_

"NARUTO!"

(BOOM)

There it was. After minutes of trying to wake up naruto they finally got to him. Kakashi was yelling and punching with all his might using his numb hands to wake up the boy, Yamato was still unconscious and all that he could see was Kakashi's angry face.

"**GAH! Um sorry sensei's"**

Naruto's tails were tucked in between his legs as stood up giving a childish pout. Kakashi was replacing his head band over his empty left eye socket while walking over to check out the now unconscious Yamato.

"What happened" Kakashi asked looking away from sad Naruto. It was all he could do from yelling and taking it out on the boy – the chakra had made him angry himself through his open wounds and was now causing him a lot of pain

Turning away his head naruto looked to the memorial stone's in the immediate area thinking back to the other day. "**I got distracted in my thoughts of good times and the fox shoved in some of his own thoughts and feelings I-I think"**

Picking up Yamato over his shoulder Kakashi turned to naruto with a hateful glare from his one eye and said "Then you are to never contact the Kyubi from this point on **no mater **the circumstances" waiting for it to sink in to Naruto's head he stood in the mist "you don't want another disaster do you, two days ago was the 2nd coming, no one wants a third…"

"…**Hai …"**

Naruto's chakra continued to slowly eat away at his skin until the pain distracted him from his thoughts. Kakashi lifted Yamato on to his shoulder and turned towards the village giving a head a shake indicating Naruto to come on.

"… **Gomen Kakashi sensei…"**

"…"

"**So when is Ero-sennin coming back**?"

"No one knows how to contact him so it all depends on how fast word travels"

"…**Wait how- wouldn't Ba-Chan keep this as a secret from the other villages?"**

"Yes but first off we had to explain to the villages providing assistance what happened, and all though the smartest idea between counties is to keep it secret stipulations between the villages similar to the Chunnin exams exist one, being that all jinchurki activity shall be noted which has been going on before you were born the only reason we did not know about Garra was because the sand played through a loophole being that he was holding the demon within him before his birth"

"**But Why! Isn't it enough this village hates me! Why does the whole world need to know im a monster**!"

"Because of the treaties, not informing any _one_ of those hidden villages is considered treasonous; usually it's kept to only the top brass of each daimyo but see as you are now the demon the final clause of the treaty allows for all secured maters on the specific Jirinchunki open for public safely."

Naruto came to a halt at this point, having a hard time controlling his emotions "**What?"**

"By the end of months time your face will be spread throughout all of the hidden villages, im sorry to say it but you're going to be famous throughout the whole world soon"

The three men had finally made it back to the village stopping after naruto's abrupt halt.

"**How can you say that so calmly?"**

"I can say it so calmly because I already know there is nothing we can do about it and I have already accepted that"

"**Well how am I supposed to accept something like that I'm going to seen as some natural disaster**"

"Well it's not something I can fix! I may be a teacher but that doesn't mean I have all the answers, and you should also know by now not every problem has an answer."

"**BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR! Life was tough enough before but what now. My entire life I had been hated and treated as if I hadn't existed for 12 years. But now I have this terrible guilt of destroying half his village and to add on top of that. The rest of the world is going to treat me like the monster I'm not.**"** Honestly… I know what I have to do and that is control my power, but, but what am I supposed to work for, I want to say Hokage and I plan to not quit on that path but any back up plans now? Can you at least answer me that?**"

Kakashi was still to distraught from the red chakra in his system

"You destroyed half your village and put all the blame on yourself, your entire life you wanted to be Hokage… I don't have an answer for that either, there are other ways to gain respect other then Hokage and even if you became Hokage do you think everyone would look past your birth! The answer is mainly no, most of the people that will ever respect are the ones who don't go out of there way to cause you misery being the small minority."

"**So you trying to say I should just give up huh!"**

"Not necessarily but I don't have all the answers! And-" a bird flew over at that moment which Kakashi recognized as a message for naruto to return.

"You beter go off back to the Hokage's office I will drop off Yamato by myself"

Watching Kakashi's retreating back naruto couldn't help but feel betrayed but at the same time ashamed with himself for being such a child. **"gomen Kakashi"** which stopped Kakashi for a moment before he continued to walk off to the hosptial

"So that's the schedule group that's what you are all going to help him with ok?"

So with a chorus of "hai's" the group looked back at the sound of a door opening and thought of the future they would all soon share


	9. the schedule

**Altered course**

**Training schedule**

_Thoughts_

_**Demon/Inner Self**_

"Speech"

**Naruto's speech**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, or get any profit from writing this story. I do this for my own purpose of having fun.

A/N: I posted two chapters this week so most likely if you follow this story you should go back to chapter 8 then go to this one also I will finally go somewhere with this story ha-ha I know I drag things out to far but I really like taking it kind of slow lol

Naruto walked into the Hokage's office sporting his big usual grin at there improved demeanors from the time he was there before, but with the fangs it gave a more scary effect then a cheerful one.

Walking towards the group the young shinobi's took special interest in the way he walked and tried to take in the subtle nuances of his walk that Kiba had mentioned in there earlier conversation. That small change in focus was enough to make most of the group gasp.

They could see that his legs express an aura of a proud man who you could show the utmost respect for while giving a twin feeling of a beast, which merely lived for the hunt.

His arms – now coverless along with the rest of his body due to his kimono burning- expressed a kind man who could protect anyone he wanted, but again were set with stringy muscles reminding the group of a wolf or some ragged animal, and the claws. The claws attached to his arms, showed nothing but an animal it was still human enough to do hand signs but not enough to hold a pair of chop sticks or anything that would take skills to use.

The Chest was manly, more defined and clearly _not_ the worst part of his transformation, Chouji was feeling a bit plump, Shikamaru could only scoff and the women, well the kunoichi were obviously surprised as well but not complaining – what girl could resist if Tsunade herself couldn't resist herself?

The whole thing was as Kiba said and more, it was terrifying to think that this was a 15 year old he looked to be near 20, but then a few looked up to his eyes and, couldn't decide. The eyes were to confusing lonely, happy, sad, optimistic, immature, childish, scared, brave, and a pacifist, anger maybe? Everything that could sum up the person and everything that contradicted his existence was in his eyes.

How could a person think while being everything and nothing?

"**Sorry** about no **sh**irt it burned off during practice" Naruto said

"Its quite fine naruto did you make any head way?" Tsunade asked

"I can touch without my chakra burning what ever it is but I need Yamato's help and a lot of concentration" Naruto said

"Well its beter then nothing" she said sadly "at least it proves it's possible to control it"

"Yeah I'll have it down in no time! So what's the plan ba-chan?"

She picked up the pad of notes she had written earlier which had the schedule for all of naruto's "classes" he would be taking in with the help of his friends and thumbed through it before ripping off an identical copy and giving it to him to read himself

"I had this group come as you already know for training that they will be guiding over, and before you ask I chose your friends to be you teachers for my own reasons and I won't be saying." Tsunade said with a hint of anger

"I don't have a problem with that" '_why is she already so angry before I even ask?'_

"So first off in your training you will be getting physical therapy from Gai and rock lee from 5:00-7:00am sense with the muscle growth your muscles are still to tense for you to run.

After that Hinata-_Chan" Tsunade said with an extremely mocking tone as if to insinuate something while she gave a sly look Hinata's way "_Hinata–Chan will be running a _full_ diagnostic's on your body after every training from 7:00-8:00" Hinata was blushing redder then ever after having Tsunade say that to him, her crush – it was bad enough in front of her friends.

Naruto after hearing that began to squint his eyes looking like a fox and then leaned over so only she could hear "um Tsunade what does that mean?" naruto asked confused

"Hinata will explain when you get there tomorrow and you can eat during the check up" Tsunade said as she receded into her mind

'_I don't want her to have a heart attack just yet, your friends might not know about your crush for naruto but that doesn't mean Kurenai didn't say anything_'Tsunade thought

Scratching the back of his head he straightened himself out and look over to Hinata "Ok ha-ha no problem" _ I should probably ask about why she is always blushing seems like a bad fever if she passes out from it so often_

"after you will be going to the Inuzuka estate to train your new sense's with Kiba and possibly Shino but that depends on your reaction with animals from 9-10:30 that training will be left entirely to him and his family I will have no say in the mater for the time being, unlike your other trainers I don't have experience with Inuzuka techniques so im leaving it up to his mother to over stay his training."

"O-ok"

"Then from 11:00-1:00 you will be with the entirety of team ten, Yamanaka Ino Nara Shikamaru, and Akamichi Chouji. They will all be working solely for your mental status" Naruto immediately gave a panicked look towards the three giving thought to what might happen with that group. Tsunade saw, understood, and let Naruto's small panic attack go as it was nothing then continued her speech

"You will be practicing strategy with Shikamaru-san, Chouji-san will be providing you with all of your meals for your new diet you will be sticking to from now on, while engaging in friendly talk, all the while Ino inspects your head, this is going to be one of your more relaxing classes as the class will be over long before that time"

Tsunade desperately stared at Naruto and still saw his worried complexion on his face and desperately tired to scrounge for all the reasons why he would be so worried, unable to think of anything serious she moved on with the monologue once more

"After that you will have more rehabilitation with Sai and Ten-ten, with his art skills I wanted him to train your for everyday life and Ten-ten can help with your physical memory for throwing kunai and that mater then finally if ready written seals until 3:00 and then from there you will work with Hinata again along with Neji where they will give you some chakra control exercises. Then finally I want Kurenai to run some genjutsu tests on you which we will start after some physiological tests"

Taking it all in naruto put a hand to his face in concentration taking it all in, trying to get more comfortable he moved to rest his hands on the chair in front of him till it started to burn once again at his touch and he moved away with another frustrated pout. Then looking up with a curious gaze he asked "what about Sakrua-Chan?"

"She will come in after your chakra control has hit a high enough level that she could be of any use" Tsunade answered

"Ok so anything else I should know?" Naruto asked looking a bit excited for the coming days

"Well actually… there is the mater of other shinobi countries and-"Tsunade started but was cut off by Naruto

"I already know Kakashi-sensei explained" looking down sad he turned his head up and looked to those around him with a sad face on "I don't need to hear it twice now I just want to know about missions"

"Well though I am surprised you still want to be a shinobi and go on missions you don't have to worry, all of the, _precautions_ have been taken care of…" Most of the group looked up towards Naruto's head with a sad face giving Naruto a strange smell that confused him, which he merely brushed off as unimportant. _I guess by preparations she means told the other villages… I guess it couldn't be helped._

"So anything else, Ba-Chan?"

"…No"

"Then can I speak to you alone"

Merely giving a nod she waved the others out who gave there small good byes. Sakura had tried to give him a hug but remembered the Youki and walked out crying. Turning back around he tried to say something to the girl but couldn't think of anything and waved good bye to the group.

"I take it she's crying because she is afraid of me Ba-Chan"

"Stop calling me that right now, try to be serious and think straight she, feels bad for you"

"Well she didn't seem too hard pressed when she first told Neji and Shikamaru my secret…"

Trying to find something to say to soothe his nerves she couldn't find anything to say but "… I don't think you came here to complain about Sakura were you."

Not taking his eyes off the ground he responded with a weak "No…"

"You do know the only reason the rest of the group wasn't crying is because you don't show them how you feel…"

"I suppose" still looking at the ground

"Friends are there for you to lean when times become too hard, why wont you open up to them"

"…"

"Are you listening?" waiting for another pause she lost her cool "ANSWER ME-"

"**BECAUSE IT DOESN'T FEEL RIGHT!-" **not even waiting for her to respond he went on "**Why should I weight down people with there own problems it isn't right to me! Its hard enough right now just _trying _to talk to you about getting your help, I-"**

Something was wrong naruto's chakra started going hay wire and he felt his body start to twitch as all the chakra he tried to how back in his anger and it was pouring out of him the same as when he had been possessed he instantly knew what was wrong. "**T-Tsunade … Run!**

By then it was too late in Tsunade's case. Acting fast Naruto ran to the window trying his hardest not to trip from his cramped muscles or pass out from the Kyubi's attempts to take over his body

When the smoke finally cleared Tsunade was practically coughing up a lung from the smoke, she was currently out of the effects of her age hiding genjutsu, and all of naruto's friends were rushing in to see what happened in the office.

Ino saw the smoke in the air and Tsunade doubled over looking sickly and instantly looked to naruto. She could see Nara and Yamanaka seals adorned on his back and instantly thought of how she didn't want to have to use them. "Naruto what did you do?!?"

Naruto stood looking away from the group of his friends holding his head **"Im still talking to her please go!"**

"We need you to calm down Naruto" Shikamaru said in a calm voice

Twisting his head back showing his fangs bared and his eyes a blood red he yelled in all his rage "**Go away!**"

"Naruto! Stop this why are you-"

"**PLEASE YOU NEED TO-" **Naruto's chakra instantly stopped flowing out of his body and went down to the ground holding his neck coughing out an incredible amount of blood. Everyone looked to see what happened to Naruto and instantly knew what was going on.

"Kiba-Kun please stop don't use the seal naruto It sounds like naruto is trying to warn us more then scare us"

"If he doesn't calm down I won't stop using my clans curse seal" Kiba said

"You're going to kill him Kiba!" Ino pleaded

"They put 6 seals on him for a reason this won't kill the Kyubi"

Hinata instantly slapped him across face with the chakra of her gentle style throwing the teenager to the ground releasing Naruto from the Jutsu and immediately causing him to pant showing how close he was to dieing. "HE ISN'T THAT DEMON THAT KILLED OUR FAMILY'S HE IS-"

She couldn't even finish her sentence before she herself was knocked unconscious by her colder older cousin, Neji

"This is exactly what I was talking about the other day when I made her leave the restaurant." Neji knew like he said "her secret" and he knew how she would act around him so he wasn't to surprised turning to Naruto once again he activated the curse seal on his fore head. Naruto was once again doubled over in pain, writhing, and cradling his head. Shino and Shikamaru soon followed suit which caused naruto to slow in movement and Naruto's shadow to _boil_. Shino's Jutsu on the other hand released the nest inserted into his abdomen which in turn made his skin "bulge" as it conformed to the nasty parasites movements. The rest of the team turned there heads trying not to see the disgusting sight. The chakra eventually faded away and the trio stopped there torturous seals. The veins on naruto's forehead disappeared, his shadow stopped boiling and the bugs receded into there nest. Walking up finally seeing that naruto was done moving Neji looked in his face and said "anything you have to say?"

"…**Th-thank you"** and then with a last smile he drifted off into his dreams leaving an incredibly confused group of teens.

Next time in my story

Naruto talks with Kyubi

Goes for training has the talk he wanted with oba-chan and finally we have a mission 


End file.
